Being Brave
by envygurl
Summary: With a painful past, resulted in Sakura to hide herself from society and at the same time live out the rest of her life, alone. But that was the plan before Syaoran came in. SxS
1. A Promisefilled Past

Hello

* * *

Disclaimer:...the usual, i dont own ccs

* * *

A Promise-filled Past

* * *

They say that, fools are those who don't appreciate things until they are gone. Does that make me, a fool?

* * *

My mother died when I was at the tender age of 10, straight after, I learnt that it was because she gave birth to me. That was when I learnt the true meaning of 'death', or at least what it meant, it basically meant the person is never coming back no matter how much you cried at night.

* * *

……………………Flash Back…………………………

"Okaachan!" a little girl cried to her mother; with a worried face, the mother shifted her daughter onto the side of the path.

"What's wrong?" asked Nadeshiko, with a motherly smile. She bent down to the same level as her daughter and looked her into her eyes, to see if she was hurt. Concern was increasing within the mother's eyes.

When suddenly, Sakura burst into tears. "Okaachan, gomene. I gave away Kero.'

Kero was the name of the toy that, Nadeshiko made for Sakura, on her 10th birthday. She thought she loved that toy or maybe that was the reason as to why she was crying. But then again, Nadeshiko never was any good at sewing, hence the rather large head on top of a rather small body with wings. Nadeshiko looked on silently as she waited for her daughter's sobs to disappear. As Sakura's sob came to a reasonable stop, she crouched down and wiped away her tears.

"Sweetie, please stop crying. I'll just make you a new one and I promise it won't look as bad." The little girl started to shake her head, in a disagreeing manner.

"Iee, okaachan (no, mother). I loved Kero, so much. But today, Tomoyo chan was crying saying that she wanted Kero, really badly. And I wasn't thinking properly, so I gave it to her. Then she stopped crying and took Kero away." The little girl was about to cry again, as she remembered the recent event.

Nadeshiko, smiled proudly as she said, "Kura, what you did was the right thing, Tomoyo is your cousin and you love her. So, there's nothing to cry about. Unless you want Kero back. Because if you do, I'll speak to Auntie Sonomi about it." Once again, the little girl shook her head, vigorously.

"Iee, okaachan. You see, the thing is…" It can be seen that the little girl was strugglingg with what she was about to say, fear was evident in her eyes. "…aren't you mad at me?"

Shock was then evident in the mother's eyes, but she was quick to recover as her daughter was about to start crying. "Sweetie, please stop crying. I can never be mad at you." And she hushed and hugged her child.

"Promise me, you'll never cry like this again. It really pains me to see, that I'm the cause of this. I love you, your brother and your father so much, that I hate seeing you guys cry. So, promise me, never to cry again; unless you believe you have to."

As it became evident to the little girl that her mother was not mad at her, she smiled and lifted her little pinky finger towards her mother. The mother hooked her own with her daughters. "It's a promise, Okaachan!."

And they walked home together swaying their hands up into the air and back down.

But unknown to the little girl, the mother was worried. It was apparent to her, her only daughter always put everyone else ahead of her and eventhough, it only showed what a wonderful daughter she had; this quality would possibily cause despair on her daughter.

But as they reached home, Nadeshiko stopped, as to look for her keys and as she got a hold of them, she took a glance at her home. Taking a deep breathe and knew time was quickly coming to an end.

"Sakura, when I'm gone. You'll take care of your onni-chan and your otou-san, neh?" Nadeshiko asked her daughter.

"Of course, I love them more then anyone in this world! Where are you going? Are you going to the library? Can I go too?" Sakura replied energetically.

Nadeshiko smiled, "Good, make sure you don't break this promise and no, you definitely can't come with me."

Sakura looked at her mother peculiarly and pouted. Nadeshiko looked at her daughter and laughed as she got inside.

A month later, Nadeshiko left her family behind; for another world.

………………………Flashback ends………………………………………………..

* * *

I wanted to keep my promise to mother, so I didn't cry; not when mum went to hospital and was announced dead, not at her funeral and not when I found out I was the cause of her death and that all this time she was fighting to stay alive. I believed the least I could do was keep my promises I made to okaachan. Never cry, and protect my brother and my father, they needed my support then more than ever. There were times in which I felt like crying, or like my mother said, I felt like it was necessary to. But hearing my brother and father cry openly and in the dark, I felt like they were also crying on my behalf, so I didn't have to cry. Or it was simply because I wanted to be strong for my family.

My father fell into depression, right after my mother's death. He couldn't go to work or do any of his daily duties. Which left Touya, my brother holding the family up when he just barely turned 17. I would help with what I can and with whatever I can, I knew this year was really important for Touya, he should be studying as much as he can, in order to get into the university he wanted but now he has to work right after school. And I couldn't do much, I was only 10, I couldn't work legally.

* * *

……………………..Flash Back………………………………...

Touya looked at his sister as she washed the dishes and he continued to eat. She had changed, for the better or the worse he didn't know. Sakura was no longer the cry baby she was, whom needed him to watch over her like a hawk. She was no longer the vulnerable little sister, he knew. He felt threatened, did Sakura no longer need him?

Touya also noticed the lack of tears or the non-existent tears cried by Sakura. Their mother was the closest to Sakura. He thought and thought about it, until he realised it was pointless, Sakura wouldn't tell him and bringing their mother up at a time like this was not an option. So he came to the conclusion, Sakura couldn't cry or wouldn't cry. Coming to this conclusion, Touya silently vowed to protect his sister so she had no reason to cry. It was his responsibility, as her older brother; whether she liked it or not.

"Urmm, Oniichan. I made this lunch box for you, I know it's nothing fancy but please eat as much as you can. The last one I made for you, was only half eaten." Sakura had spoken, interrupting Touya's thoughts.

Touya lookd at his sister weirdly and asked, "Why?". It was an absurd question, Touya knew that. He was expecting a raised eyebrow, a question, not an answer.

"Because I need you to be healthy and happy, for me to be happy too. I know it's selfish but…."

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Touya had gotten up and enveloped his sister in an embrace.

He was needed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Two months later, Fujitaka's depression hadn't changed and he was getting thinner and thinner. The siblings worked hard, in order to give their father more time to recover.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

"KAIJUU!I'm going to work, take care of dad! If you have time, prepare beakfast, lunch, tea and dinner. And make sure you don't burn yourself….again" Touya sighed and left. He knew he acted as though Sakura couldn't even take care of herself, but he knew better; once Sakura had her mind on something, she'll get it done. And with no doubt, he trusted her.

"TOUYA!! I'm not a KAIJ…" Sakura's words were cut short as she fell down the remaining five stairs, and so she survived to live another day. She quickly got up, hoping that Touya, her so called "older brother" didn't catch her falling down the stairs …again. She thanked her lucky stars that Touya had already left to work.

For the past few months, Sakura had been looking after her father, whom heart has been shattered into little pieces. It was difficult at times, but she would had done anything for her father to smile his _warm smile_ again.

Sakura had got her dad's breakfast and went to his room but as she entered, she was met with silence and the dullness of the room. The feeling like something, or more like someone was missing, met her. Her mother. Sakura smiled.

"Otou-san (father), I brought your breakfast, it's your favourite pancakes!" Sakura said in her cheerful tone.

"Your mother used to make us pancakes everyday…" said Fujitaka as he stared into the distance. Sakura was used to her father mentioning her mother every now and then. It was, as if, her father didn't want to forget her mother.

"Why are you so happy? Why aren't you upset about your mother's death? You horrid child, I didn't even see you cry!! At you mother's funeral…it was your fault…."

Sakura stood there and took in the words. Those words were only meant for her, whenever Touya was here with her, her father never spoke like that. Fujitaka didn't want to upset Touya. She was glad, she could only imagine what Touya would feel if he heard her father spoke like that, mad. She always knew that Touya was overly protective of her, and it was her fault.

"Gomene." Was Sakura's only reply. Soon after, silence met them.

"Let's have breakfast outside, otou-san! It is cherry blossom season." Sakura said as she broke the silence. She opened the curtains letting the sunshine in, set the breakfast onto the balcony table and turned around to face her father with one of her flashing smiles.

Fujitaka looked at his daughter and guilt was filled within him. He expected to see his daughter cry, like she used to. When had she stopped crying? But as Sakura flashed her smile, Fujitaka was once again reminded of his wife. "Your mum loved cherry blossoms, that's why she named you Sakura. Your mother loved you so much."

Sakura smiled and said, "I know, she loved us all very much." As she helped her father outside to eat.

She saw her father gazing at the cherry blossoms. "Otou-san, how did you meet okaachan?"

Fujitaka smiled at the question, as it brought back many wonderful memories, he _smiled_ again, "Well, it all started when your mum was in high school….".

Sakura noted that she was close, she could feel it.

A couple of hours had passed as Fujitaka recounted his past events with his dear wife. Sakura had knew the story of how her parents met and how it was love at first sight and how they decided to get marry at a rather young age etc. It was her favourite story.

A while after, it was evident that Fujitaka was tired and was feeling rather sleepy. Sakura allowed him to finish off, his latest story.

"Otousan, you see. You don't need to keep mentioning okaasan, in fear you might forget about her. You love okaasan and you'll always have those memories with you. We all miss her dearly. But she's never too far away, because we have our memories of her."

Sakura took a breath and he took the chance to look at her father. He _smiled fondly_. She was closer.

"I also remembered something okaasan told me. Her most proudest day was marrying you. Otou-san, I know I don't know how you feel at the moment but, I'm here and I always will be. Dad; Touya and me, really need you but please do take your time in recovering; we can wait. We love you. And remember okaasan, never really left us." Sakura had her faced down, she felt like she was about to cry.

Fujitaka took this time to observe his daughter, she had grown so much from the last time he saw her.

"Her most proudest day…huh? She told me her proudest day was having Touya and you." At this Fujitaka laughed, he reached out and gripped his daughter's hand. "Don't start now."

Sakura looked at her father and nodded, swallowing up the tears, she laughed along with her father.

She was there, her father smiled his _warm smile_.

Sakura smiled and looked at her father, "You must be tired, you should rest now. We'll talk later."

Fujitaka smiled again, as he prepared to go to sleep. Sakura tucked her father in and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

As Sakura was about to make her exit, she heard a faint whisper, "Sakura…". She stopped, at the whisper of her name. "…thank you." And smiled, leaving the room .

……..………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as she left the room, Sakura headed to the kitchen to do her fair share of duties. Running the house. For the next few hours, Sakura cooked, cleaned the house from top to bottom, checked on her father and lastly she went out to shop for new supplies. It might not sound like much to do, compared to Touya; out at 7am and returns at 11pm but Sakura always tries her best at everything. For the groceries, Sakura goes through catalogues after catalogues to find the best deals available, circling and writing down what she needed all the time.

When she came back, everything was done like usual except for one thing. Her homework. But that didn't bother her much because if it was something else, Sakura knew Touya would come back home and finish it off for her. Thus losing his sleep.

Sakura then made dinner, though this time it was special. She had had dinner with her father, they were talking normally and finally enjoying a meal together. After that, Sakura told her father, he needed to sleep, seeing it was 10 already.

After that, Sakura finished off the dishes and left Touya's meal in the microwave, with a note attached, wishing him sweet dreams for tonight. She then went to do her homework, maths.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE" Sakura woke as she realised it was…morning? She quickly got dressed and went down stairs, hoping that Touya had helped otou-san with his daily tasks. But as usual, Sakura had tripped and fell on the remaining five stairs.

"Ouch…!" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Sakura dear, are you alright? Next time try using the railing. Breakfast is ready." Sakura froze, she knew that voice.

"Otou-san?" Sakura looked up and saw her father in an apron. "OTOU-SAN…." Sakura shouted and hugged her father. "please tell me, I'm not dreaming?"

Touya smiled at the scene in front of him, he decided to call off work just for today.

He didn't know what happened yesterday during his absence but he was thankful that it did happen. He looked at his sister again, and smiled. His determination to protect his younger sister only grew.

Fujitaka chuckled at his daughter, "No, silly. This isn't a dream. I'm sorry for taking so long."

"No…it was understandable. Touya and me understood, you just needed some time" Sakura muffled, as she buried her head into her father's shoulder.

"From now on, it's all happy sailing" Fujitaka announced.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

…………….End of Flash Back………….

* * *

I smiled at that, it was all happy sailing after that. My father was gaining his heath and Touya quitted his part time jobs, in order to concentrate on his studies.

But then all good things comes to an end. My brother got into the university he had wanted but he had to move in order to attend, the university was just too far away. I supported him, it was his dream. But he was leaving me. And I was only 12 and he hardly came home to visit. But I understood and everyday, he would call to check up on me; I would feel really special and sometimes I would call him.

Then my dad, an archaeologist, for his job he got a promotion, he had to travel around the world to different sites. Once again, he was leaving me. But I encouraged him to go. I was a big girl age 14. Plus, he'd be home once in a while, unlike Touya. And like what I did with Touya, I would also often call my dad.

But then came THE day, a day in which led me to make the wrong decision. I was a year 10 then, on the last week of school, I had gotten into a fight. I may had made the first move, but it was them who started it and kept on pushing it. In the end, I was sent to the principal's office. The principal couldn't get ahold of father, thus he asked me for the number. I didn't want father knowing, that i had gotten into a fight. He'll be very mad and disappointed in me. So, instead for the very first time in my life, I chose to lie.

I told him, I didn't know, that the number he was given was the one that i always acquired. I wasn't thinking properly. The principal told me to wait outside, the office. As i left the office, a big gush of guilt ran over me. Half an hour later, although it seemed longer, the principal called me back in.

"We've got ahold of the number." The principal said as I closed the door.

I frozed, I really sucked at lying.

"We got it through your older brother, Touya. I've spoken with them both, and they both sound terribly disappointed in you. Seeing, this is your first offence and the year is coming to an end, take this as your warning. You can go home."

I felt like crying, Touya too?

But I decided not to, not over this.

When I got home, I didn't take initiative to phone my father or brother, I didn't want to hear their disppointed voices.

And for the same reason, I didn't pick up the phone either.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A year past and Christmas Eve came, the holiday usually spent with the family but I wasn't expecting anything. We hardly contacted each after, I decided to stop calling. I didn't want to brother them.

It was 1pm that afternoon; the door bell rung, as i set up the christmas tree by myself. I stood up and went to open the door, only to have my father and brother. standing there.

Tears were about to flow out of my eyes until I heard a "Don't" from their mouths. I ran into their arms and gave them the biggest hug I could muster.

"I missed you, so much, so so much." Two nods were my reply. Men.

We went into the house and it finally felt like we were a family again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Christmas day then came along the next day and so did hell. Once again the doorbell rung but instead of good news, came bad news. Two officers.

"Urm, good morning. Can I help you?"

"Are you Kinomoto Sakura? Daughter to Kinomoto Fujitaka and younger sister of Kinomoto Touya?" one of the officers asked.

I wanted to say no, his voice was laced with bad news. "What happened?" I asked, forgetting all about my manners. I was shaking.

"I'm afraid. Your father and brother went out late last night. They were in a car accident. Your father passed away on impact and your brother was seriously injured, he's in the hospital now."

Time stood still, for me, for that very moment. But I had to get out, I have somewhere I needed to be.

"Please, take me there! Please." I had begged them, they agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

They just came back, please don't take them away again. Please. I whispered to God, on the way to the hospital.

When I arrived, they lead me to Touya's room. He was wrapped with bandages everywhere. The handsome, smug, overly protective brother, where are you? I was about to…, no, no, there's no time to cry.

I saw the doctor, he looked down, "I'm afraid he doesn't have much time. Do make the most of it."

I ran to Touya's side, as my eyes met his, he smiled. Why are you smiling?

"Looks, like I don't have the chance to protect you no longer…"

"Touya, no! You'll be okay! Please, just don't. You'll always protect me, like you always said. So, please, don't talk and just rest."

"Kaijuu, please let me talk. I know I don't have much time left. So, please just listen."

I held back a sob and nodded.

Touya smiled, "That's my kaijuu. I'm sorry."

I gave him a confused look. What is he on about?

"I always said, I'll protect you. But that was just it, I just said it. I never really did do anything, did I?"

I shook my head, furiousily. "No, you did. When we were on the phone, you always gave me advice, tips…everything on what I should do. I really am lucky, to have a brother like you. The other girls at school are spoilt and believes that money and boys are what makes the world do round but you taught me better. Thank you, for protecting me, onniichan."

Onni-chan you did so much more. I knew you'd protect me and for that very reson I was willing to take risks.

Touya smiled and her words, had he really done that much?

"Sakura, thank you. And I guess, I'm sorry too. I'm going to leave you alone by yourself, once again."

"No, you'll always watch over me, be with me, protect me. You said so….remember?"

Why are they all leaving me?

"I will, I swear. But know now you have to protect yourself because I can no longer protect you, like I used to….Promise me, you'll look after yourself and obtain happiness, you truly deserve."

_Touya_

"…How do I know if I truly deserve it?"

"Kaijuu, you deserve all the happiness in the world. Please, promise me"

I could see Touya start to struggle to keep awake. I nodded, looping my pinky finger with his.

"And don't forget it, the promise you made to me and mum."

"How did you…" I had started but was interrupted by Touya.

"I know you…"

Followed by that was the long beep from the machine across from the bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review, this is actually my first fanfic story. All reviews are welcomed.

RR


	2. Harmonizing Home

* * *

Hello! Well, I'm back! and I want to thank my first two and only reviewees; rosy-fric & Mizumaki-Joo. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you or anyone, who chooses to read this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own css, but I'll love to!

* * *

Harmonizing Home

* * *

Months have past since the burial of my father and brother. And once again, I didn't cry. And once again, the people who came gave looks of discomfort towards me. I could hear them whisper, gossip behind my back that saying how I should go see a psychologist, basically get some help mental help. I did just lose the remaining two members of my family.

That was until; Auntie Sonomi got her act together and defended me. I haven't seen her for quite a while. Auntie Sonomi was like my second mother ever since I was born, she was my mother's one and only best friend. Problem being, she never really approved of my mother marrying my father. So, after attending to my mother's funeral, she sold her house, said her good byes and left for the city. Whilst taking her daughter, Tomoyo; with her of course.

Tomoyo Daidouji, I think we're cousins but then again I'm not so sure, it's pretty complicated seeing that it was from my mother's side. And I never really was that curious to ask. But I think you could say we were best friends, more precisely childhood friends. But when Auntie Sonomi left, so did Tomoyo and she took our friendship with her. She simply never replied to my written letters.

After the funeral, Auntie Sonomi comforted me, she was the only one to spoil me when I was young. I'm not sure if it was favouritism, or that maybe I was special or if it was because I was Nadeshiko's daughter, I would never know. At that time, she was the only sincere one, she really was sorry for my family's death. Whilst the others were here because they believed it was their responsibility/duty as they had known my father/brother.

During the whole time, I knew Auntie Sonomi was waiting for the "right" moment to tell me something, how? She was struggling to keep the conversation going, seeing that I wasn't co-operative.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking today." I told her straight out. I really was sorry. I felt rude. I then felt a hand gave my hand a squeeze. This was it.

"Sakura, I have a proposition to offer you. You can choose to decline. But I really do hope you accept…" she had started.

I gave her the nod, needed to continue on.

"Come stay with me, and Tomoyo. I now own the largest toy factory in Japan, so accommodation and all would be no problem. You can also go to the same school as Tomoyo's. It's one of the best in Japan…I want to look after you."

Silence then came between us. But we both understood, at least I hoped she did. I needed time to contemplate. It only took me 5 minutes, really. All reasoning led me to accepting her proposal. I want to get away.

I wanted to start again. I don't mean forget about my family altogether, but I really don't want to be consistently reminded of them because it always lead to them leaving me.

"Auntie Sonomi, are you sure?" I asked.

Her eyes gleamed, I saw hope. "Of course, my child."

I smiled, but then my smile faltered. "But, can I ask why?"

Was it because she felt guilty, leaving in the first place? Sorry, that now I have no family? Responsible, seeing that she was the best friend of my mum's? Giving, now she has a lot of money?

I don't want to be a burden.

"Because, you're like the daughter, I had to leave behind." It came out so, effortlessly. She smiled.

"And you're like my second mother." I told her, truthfully. Somehow, I was expecting disgust or horror to be evident in her eyes, but instead love was there. We embraced on impulse.

"I really missed you, Auntie Sonomi."

"I missed you too, sweet heart. Now how about we go grab something to eat?"

* * *

As we came into a cute little cafe, we sat down and ordered.

"Auntie Sonomi, do I have to sell my house?..." I was thinking about it the whole time.

I really didn't want to, but I know I can't be selfish. That money could be going towards my accommodation, if not my school fee. I then realize the situation, put at hand. I had put my auntie in a rather awkward position.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind. Actually, I really would be happy to…" I lied.

A chuckled could be heard from across the table, "You always were terrible at lying, since you were young. And no, you will not sell that house. You're father worked hard to buy that house for your mother. And I know you know that."

"Thank you." I smiled a grateful smile. She smiled back.

"I really am so grateful, you came back. And even more grateful at your proposal. So, surely there's something I can do to repay you." I asked with hopeful eyes.

"You don't have any reason to feel bad. It was I who offered and not you who asked. And you know how I'm always out at work; Tomoyo would now have you as company. She'll be so glad to see you."

I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, ever since we left the funeral, and I appreciated it.

"Thank you. I too, am looking forward into seeing Tomoyo."

The food came, we waited for the waitress to set the food down. And we began to eat.

"Auntie Sonomi, I want to work. I'm going to work, and all my earnings would go to you. I know it won't be enough but as soon as I graduate, I'll work even more. And even then, I know I'll still be in your debt but…" I was cut short, seeing as I really didn't know how to continue, what else can I do?

Sonomi could tell that Sakura was very determined with her decision. From experience, there really was no point to argue with her, seeing that her choice was never truly illogical or immoral.

"Sakura, are you sure? This year, is your final year. I can most definitely wait for you to look for work the following year. And I'll repeat, you're not in debt to me, I asked, not you."

"I still want to work; I'll balance it out with school work. That way, I won't throw away the school tuition fee you paid for. I promise." I was desperate; I didn't want to be a burden. I want to help out as much as I can; I want to be as independent as I can.

Sonomi could see this, Sakura saw herself as a burden.

"We're family, Sakura. Like we said before, you're my lost daught, and I'm you're second mother. I'll accept the money; well, part of it; I want you to start saving some for yourself. You're never will be burden."

"Auntie Sonomi…." I was still struggling.

"I'll tell you what. I actually have a favor to ask but it might be over the top…"

"No, I'll do it!"

"Sakura, I won't hold you to your words, you haven't heard the rest of my sentence."

I nodded. What could it be? Maybe, she's right, maybe I really couldn't handle it.

"Do you think you can call me, okaasan; instead of Auntie Sonomi?"

Then, silence came.

"Only, if you accept my earnings…" I smiled.

Relief had swept past us, both.

"….okaasan." It came out pretty easy. Not because I was eager to call her mum, I hope not. But, I guess it was because Auntie Sonomi is the closest thing I have as a mum right now and I missed having a mum. But, of course, that doesn't mean she'll replace my real okaachan. Never.

"I'm hope you know, I'm not trying to impose to replace your mother. I'll never do that. And don't feel oblige to call me that because if you do, I rather you not call me, okaasan at all."

I shook my head, wanting her to realize that she's misunderstanding my actions.

"I know. And I want to, okaasan. And please, feel free to call me whatever you like. I actually miss you calling me, Sakura chan and then pinching my cheeks." We both laughed at that memory.

"Ah…the foods gone cold, let's get them to heat it up for us again. Neh? Sakura chan!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

* * *

(Note well: okaasan=Sakura's Auntie, Sonomi, whilst okaachan=Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko)

* * *

It took me, a whole month to pack. I felt bad. I caught okaasan talking on her phone about her company a few times. She needed to go back A.S.A.P. But when she caught me, listening in on her phone call, she told me that she understood and that I should take my time. I needed to hurry.

But it took a very long time. Although, dad and Touya just came back, they had already unpacked everything. I didn't want to put everything into a box, I realized, I wanted everything the way it was, the way they had left it. So, I went out to buy those really big white sheets, to put over any furniture that dust could get onto. But that, itself took long. It brought back memories; placing each white blanket over each furniture. But it was worth it, I guess I wanted to return back here one day, to find that nothing has really changed.

As I was about to place a sheet over Touya's bed, I noticed a book-like object sticking out from under his pillow. I reached forward. His diary.

I never knew he had a diary. Not once had he mentioned it. I let it slip out of my hands and drop onto Touya's bed.

Ran into my father's room. And under his pillow was his copy of a diary. I brought it into Touya's room. To read, or not to read; is the question.

I sat down on the carpet, with their diaries in my hands. They were lonely.

I wasn't the only one, who was lonely when they left. They were too. It explained the diary, it was a way to express their feelings; since they had no one else to express to.

I was scared to read it, scared to find out they really were lonely during all this time and that I really wasn't the only one.

I guessed, it was fate that decided to choose for me. Touya's diary dropped from my shaking hands and opened up to a page.

_(note well: italics Touya's Diary.)_

_27/04 Tuesday _

_ARGH! School just can't get any worst, I've got 2 med essays to do tonight; and I can't find my BOOKS!!_

I laughed at that passage, it sounded just like him. I heart started to hurt.

_ARGH! Stuff it! I'll just call the Kaijuu and see what she's up to; she'll cheer me up, no doubt. If not, I'll just keep teasing her until, I'm no longer pissed. Hehehehehe. _

I giggled at that, at the name of "kaijuu" my feet wanted to stomp something, particularly Touya's feet. I decided to keep reading, noticing that the next paragraph was written in another colour.

_That, kaijuu. I just spoken to her on the phone, she didn't sound lonely at all. But then again, that doesn't mean she isn't. I want to go home. But not until I've finished university. Knowing the kaijuu, she'll be upset. But I should try to visit more often, I sorta miss that kaijuu. _

_But in the end, I just want to protect her. Yes, protect the little kaijuu. Protect my kaijuu. Oh God, imagine, how embarrassing it would be, if she found out?_

I laughed at his final sentence; Touya and his pride. I flicked through a bit more of dad's and Touya's diary. These diaries weren't written out of loneliness, but out of concern. That was how much they cared, cared for me.

I then felt like a whole weight was lifted off my shoulders; father, brother, rest in peace. From now on, I'll stand on my own two feet and I'll protect myself, now on.

It was then decided that those diaries were definitely coming with me. It was like they were still alive, when reading them.

Packing my stuff was easier, not because I was eager to leave or that I felt like I needed to hurry it up for okaasan. But because it was my stuff. I only brought things that were precious to me and things that were needed. The necessities; clothes, books, hair accessories, stationery etc. and then there were things that were precious; photo albums, Spinel (which Nadeshiko made right after the "Kero" incident), my locket etc. And definitely the diaries, I even got a special box to put them in.

When I finally got to re-check I had everything I wanted packed pack. I realized, by the time I get to the city, Tomoeda; school would be about to start.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

On the 27th of May, I left my hometown. What, I also left behind was the old, cheerful me. It was what I wanted.

I guess, that was goodbye.

Father, brother, God bless your souls. You no longer have to stress about me, I'll look after myself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

When we arrived at the airport, I was expecting to see Tomoyo. But she wasn't there. Okaasan said, it was because she was busy, I understood.

It was then I realized how rich and famous, okaasan was. Security guards, limousines, reporters, fans etc were waiting for our arrival; well, more like her arrival. She handled it like a pro. Her face at that particular moment showed no emotion. She grabbed hold of my hand, I was thankful; I was afraid I would get lost. What I didn't realize was her, pulling me up to the front stage of the reporters.

"This girl here, is my daughter. That is all."

To say, I was startled at her announcement was an understatement. I was surprised and shocked to beyond belief. She then led me out towards the limousine with the help of the security guards of course.

"You really didn't have to do that." I said, as we sat in the limo.

"I know, but I wanted to. Plus, if I didn't they might make up stories." she replied calmly.

"But, they might think I'm a "love-child", it'll ruin your reputation." I definitely didn't want that to happen.

"They wouldn't dare. I said you were my daughter. That's that. If they were to say anything else, I can easily sue. So, if I didn't say that, and they saw you with me; they really might have tried to do that, saying that they didn't know any better."

I started to nod my head, unconsciously. No wonder, okaasan is the owner of the largest toy company in Japan. She knew, how to play her cards well.

"Okaasan, arigatou."

Okaasan, smiled. "Anything, for my cherry blossom."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Sonomi's POV

I looked at the young girl sitting beside me, admiring the limo and the scenery.

Nadeshiko was right. Sakura really does put everyone and everything above herself. She was well-mannered, caring, giving; the list really does go on.

But she's up to something, I know my cherry blossom is up to something. Something, not good.

Her smiles were starting to falter, ever since they left Sakura's hometown.

I'm worried.

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura's POV

In a short while, we arrived.

"Okaasan, you never told me, you lived in a mansion, a really big mansion."

It was true, the estate had everything from the basics, well an extravagant garden to the golf course, tennis court, basketball court etc. It was more than big.

"Well, here in the city, houses are like this. And there are definitely other houses bigger than this one. Saku-chan."

I nodded. "Am I really allowed to live here?"

The question wasn't directed towards Sonomi, but more of Sakura. Did she really have the… "rights" to live here?

"Of course, and don't be silly. You're not going anywhere. This is your home now."

I smiled, it had a ring to it. Home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

I recognized Tomoyo as soon as I saw her. She hadn't changed much, apart from her maturing, of course. She still had her long violet hair and her dazzling amethyst eyes. It was what set her apart from everyone else, it made her stand out. When she came towards us, I noticed what she was wearing, a cute tiny T-shirt and a mini skirt. I started to wonder, if she felt cold?

"Tomoyo…." the name flew out of my mouth. I step forward, to give her a hug.

Problem being, she just stood there. I unattached myself from her.

"Mum, who is she?" she had said.

That, would explain it. I blushed, how embarrassing.

"I'm Sakura, remember? We always played together when we were young."

Tomoyo gave me the 'weird' look and looked towards her mother. Okaasan gave her the reassuring look and a few nods.

"Oh…of course. Sakura! How could I forget?" she started to laugh, half heartedly. I think she was trying to play along, not wanting the situation to get awkward.

I forced myself to laugh too.

"Well, it's good to see you two get acquainted with each other again. Tomoyo, Sakura from now on is staying with us. Treat her as your younger sister. I have no doubt that you would. Now, I know I just got back but I need to get back to my work. Tomoyo, be a dear and show Saku to the remaining master bedroom…"

"Okaasan, are you…" I had started. The master room? That really is too much.

"Saku, you're staying in that room. Now, I'll be in my room, if you guys need me. Moyo dear, show Kura around." She had said in a flash.

With that, me and Tomoyo gave her a kiss on the cheek and she left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

"So, urmmm…" it was awkward.

"Just follow me. Your room is just around here." Tomoyo had said, and started to head in the other direction.

I nodded and grabbed my stuff, 2 suitcases. And tried to keep up with Tomoyo.

She wasn't kidding, the room was just around a corner or two. I was thankful, the suitcases weren't exactly light. I stopped right it front of the door.

"Well, don't just stand there, go in."

I felt stupid, standing in front of the door, blocking Tomoyo from any access.

I turned the knob and looked into the room. But it was then that I felt a rather harsh shove from behind me, which resulted in me releasing my luggage and stepping forward into the room. The door shut closed a second later.

"Look and listen. And you better remember this. This is my home. My territory. You'll be living under my rules. I don't know what's going on in mum's head, but let me assure you, you're just some "bum". My mum felt sorry for, so she took you in." She had anger in her eyes.

I guess, I then knew my spot.

"Hai, Dadouji-san. I promise I won't get into your way. And if you need any assistance at all, feel free to ask me." I really didn't want Tomoyo and me to be at bad-terms.

"You'll call me, Dadouji-san; when we're alone and at school. But when mum is around, don't you even dare. She'll probably get all suspicious and then ask you, what was wrong. And knowing you, you'll probably make me sound like the bad guy."

"I would never do that, Dadouji-san. And I respect your wishes." Maybe I did something in the past, to make her believe I was that kind of person. I wasn't a rat.

"Good. Now, let me get this straight. Me and you are NOT friends, so don't even think about telling the student at school, you're living under this household. Secondly, don't even try the friendly act, I won't buy it. And at school, do not go near me; I don't want to be seen in the same picture with you, got it? Next, in front of mum, we'll be playing the best-friend/sister role, that she believes we are. Understand? And lastly, and most importantly; stay away from Li Syaoran." She had ended her speech, by pronouncing every syllable of her last sentence, stay away from Li Syaoran.

I nodded, at her demeanor. But I guess she was expecting an official reply.

"I understand. Dadouji-san."

Tomoyo then huffed and left the room. I guess her business was done.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

The master bedroom definitely surpassed my own bedroom in my hometown. I somehow felt I didn't deserve it. But if I were to say something, it would be to complain, which then would further trouble okaasan.

So, I'll just be grateful. I'll repay her, someday.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

After dinner, I was informed school actually starts tomorrow.

I guess, that means that my new life would be also starting tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

Please continue to review; your review really does give me the inspiration to write more!!


	3. Subconsciously Stupid

I'm back, I'm fast, neh?

But the thing is, my friend is like; "If you update, too soon, no one would review." Therefore, I guess, I'm force/supposed to wait until there's a decent amount of reviews. I want to apologise to those who did review.

Also, those who had put me, on author alert, please drop by to leave me a note. Especially if you're an experience Fanfiction Author. Im just a beginer, I need guidance!

Also, I'm looking for someone to look over my work, please apply through the reviews. For example, in your review saying your qualifications and your aim. I'll try to reply to all of them, and maybe send them the next chapter first for them to reread. And the one i like the best would be the chosen one, i guess.

I look forward into working with one of you guys.

Anywhu, on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: CCS, not mine.

* * *

Subconsciously Stupid

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

* * *

I can't believe she's back, back to ruin my life. I acted like I didn't even know her, recognize her; all in hope that she wasn't really there.

Sakura Kinomoto, I met the girl at age 5. Our parents wanted us to go to kinder garden together. Their aim was for us to end up like them, childhood best friends. But things don't always work out like that, they should had given us a choice. Me a choice.

I remember my kinder garden days like it was yesterday. It all came back to me, ever since she first stepped into this house.

When I was little I attended two kinder gardens; the first was before I even knew Sakura Kinomoto even existed. It was great, even better; I was popular.

The girls admired my features, my skills; me. The boys wanted my attention, seeing the girls wanting my attention and this kept going on. The teachers could praise me for everything I did, parents wished they had me as a child, my mother couldn't have been prouder but all that changed, when she pulled me out of paradise and into hell.

At first I didn't care, I mean if I'm popular at one school, I'll just be more popular at the new one. The only way for my popularity to decrease is if I choose to not socialize, so no problem there; I'm definitely a sociable person.

But once again, things just don't work out that way.

I remembered, the first time, I met her.

……….Flashback…………………………………………………………………………

As soon as, mum and me left the airport; mum had hinted me to play with Sakura.

"So, it's Sakura, right?" I remember asking.

"Hai, but you can call me, Sakura-chan! Okaachan, said we're going to be the best of friends! Can I call you, Tomoyo-chan?" the now known girl, called Sakura replied.

"Errr, I guess. We have school tomorrow, don't we?" I couldn't wait to start school, again. I had missed out on a few days already.

"Yup, everyone would be so happy to have you as a friend, you're so pretty! I wished I had long hair like yours."

At this, I had grinned, I was expecting this, I was used to this. Play along.

"That would be good. Oh, and thank you. You're hair is nice too."

Sakura had smiled at the compliment, "Okaachan, had cut it for me!"

"Urm, Sakura. I actually have a question to ask you."

Sakura then turned her big round green eyes, to meet me. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan."

That was the first time; I saw such… such… such… green eyes.

"Are you popular at school?"

"Popular…popular, what do you mean, Moyo-chan?" the green eyes were then curious.

"Eh…you don't know what popular means? Well, urm, do the kids at school know you?"

I had struggled to define the meaning. But I then smirked at this, if Sakura didn't even know what popularity is, she can't be popular. Plus, you got to be very stupid, not to know if you're popular or not, when there are people surrounding you wherever you go. But then again, she's stupid enough not to know what, popular means, so maybe she is THAT stupid.

"Oh…I get you! Yeah, everyone at school knows my name! It means cherry blossom!"

Okay she may be that stupid.

I started to give her weird looks; I don't exactly want to be seen with her. Especially, at my first day at school, first impressions do and always count. I admit she's a bit pretty but pretty doesn't mean everything.

"Neh, Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry yourself over it too much! The other kids at school are really nice and friendly. I'll introduce you to my friends, too! They'll be you're friends in no time! And you'll always have me, I promise."

I had turned my head, she sounded pretty sincere. I was then met with an overwhelming smile; her smile was so bright; I then felt a smiled itching onto my lips. It wasn't just any smile. I can smile, smirk, grin; but this smile felt too…sincere. I stopped half way, which probably, looked weird. But who cares, she was the only one there.

She was still smiling; I finally managed to give her the raised-eyebrow. What? I looked down and noticed her, wiggling her pinky finger, did I promise her something?

"I didn't promise, you anything."

I heard sweet laughter ringing through my ears.

"Silly, Moyo-chan! I made a promise! You'll always have me."

"Oh, I knew that…" I had started. I felt annoyed, her calling me silly.

"I just wasn't sure, you were serious." Nice save.

She then, unexpectedly looped her pinky finger with mine.

"Of course, I'm serious!"

She then laughed again.

………End of Flashback …………………………………………………………

Yes, she might seem nice and all then, but that was the first time I met her.

She had also knew how to play. She made me believe that at school she wasn't popular at all. But she was. She was Ms. Popular.

Many claimed that she was so popular because of her cheerfulness, her prettiness, confidence, and supporting, courageous, etc personality. They also claimed that she was so popular and nice at the same time, not to even realize she was popular.

At many attempts, I tried to steal the place, she doesn't deserve it AT ALL. I mean she didn't even know she was getting special treatment! Every time I tried, I failed miserably. That was when I knew what "failure" truly meant, I didn't like it, I hated it. Failure brought along unhappiness, who likes to be unhappy?

I tried, outsmarting her at activities, subjects, everything. But whenever I succeed, she'll laugh, saying how stupid she was and how good I was. That was supposed to be it, no more. But then, all the other students would also laugh along and started to joke around with her, saying she wasn't stupid AT ALL. I mean, hello? She was so oblivious to the attention she's being given!

I even tried to secretly spread rumors about her around school. And with me, being her "best-friend" people aught to have believed me, right? But no, they believed Sakura more, they believed IN her!

Everyday, I had to "pretend" to be her best friend; it wasn't exactly the best feeling. Yes, people admired me, wanted to be me; but for the wrong reason. They wanted to be Sakura's best friend.

I remembered many times, when I went to the bathroom or to isolated places; people were talking about us. Sakura and me. The basic message was, I was her follower, her back-up, her shadow, a dog. It sometimes went as far as Sakura using me, to make herself look good/better. But, I choose not to believe it, it wasn't because I believe that Sakura was all innocent and pure and that. It was because I knew/thought that Sakura wasn't THAT smart. I guess I was wrong.

It was the day after Sakura's 10th birthday. For her birthday she had received a bear/lion stuff toy, home-made by her mother. She had named it Kero, a name that everyone thought was so cute and creative, puh-lease! Everyone seemed to be jealous. I didn't get it, it was just a toy. We were in grade 4, for heaven sakes! But that didn't stop Sakura from getting all the attention.

So, I guess, at that time I had tried another scheme; get the "main attraction" (Kero) off Sakura. I had cried, and I had cried, fake tears of course; being the brilliant child I was. At first, Sakura was struggling, deciding whether or not to give me the toy. So, I had turned it up a notch.

"Kura-chan! I am you're best-friend right? You said, you'll always be there for me, right? It's just a measly toy. It's just that, mum never made me, anything. I know your mum can make you something else, please!" I remembered whining. I should become an actress.

She then smiled, well that's what I thought but now that I think about it was probably a grin. That was the signal for the start of her plan. I should had known.

"Moyo-chan! That's the first time ever you'd called me, Kura-chan! I'm so you're right. You're my best friend, whatever is mine, is yours. Here, please take good care of Kero." With that she had handed over Kero. She was soo stupid.

That's what I had thought when she handed over the toy, so I stopped crying.

…………………………………

The following day, her plan had taken action. Everyone was against me, they resented me. I didn't know what was happening, Sakura acted like she didn't know anything either. I should have known better.

After school, I waved a good bye to Sakura, like usual. A group of people came up to me; they were the "IN" group. If you had them on your side, you were considered popular. I had them on my side, or so I thought. But then again, Sakura had everyone on her side.

"I heard you, made Sakura-san, cried." one had started.

"Well, you heard wrong." I had replied, I had to show them, who was superior. And when did I make her cry?

"I saw Sakura-san cried, she said it was YOUR fault. So don't even try the "innocent" act." The twin of the first had said.

Is this about the stupid bear/lion like toy?

Hearing that got me mad, she GAVE me that toy herself in the end; I didn't steal it from her. I won it fair and square. How could she?

"How do you know, she's not the one lying?" Wrong move, I definitely chose the wrong move. It was like asking, who would you choose, Sakura or me? The answer was clear, Sakura.

I was then pushed to the ground very harshly. I think that was the first time, someone had hurt me, well tried to hurt me. That was the first time, I felt scared. The biggest girl took a step forward and had grabbed a hold of my hair. It hurt.

"Sakura, lying? Who do you think you are? Just because you can fool Sakura, doesn't mean you can fool us. You're just using her. And don't think we'll let you. You're nothing but her "dog"." the first twin had said, he then laughed, his twin laughed, followed up by the rest of the group. The girl holding my hair finally released my hair. They were mocking me, the whole way as they left laughing.

It was all Sakura's fault. But it was also mine. I was stupid, stupid enough to believe that just because she's a dog who doesn't bark, she won't bite. Her bite had hurt, it had scarred me.

It had turned me, into the me, today. The more malicious, conniving me.

Oh, and the tables will turn. In my favor, of course. This is my territory.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

Sakura's POV

It was the night before school, I had made this decision before I came here, had it all planned during the plane ride and now, all I have to do is prepare.

Okaasan, had got me the uniform, but the uniform was wrong. I had rung the school earlier and had informed them, the incident. The uniform was too small. They said, I had to come in casual clothes and change into the replacements at school.

Well, I guess that's that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!" I'm so late, bloody late.

I just thanked god, I had everything prepared last night. I did my hair in tight plaits, each on the side of my face. Put the clothes on which I prepared from last night. Lastly, the glasses. I was done.

I went down to get some breakfast, hoping I didn't wake anyone up with my morning wake-up call habit. I really needed to stop doing that. It was a good thing Tomoyo wakes up earlier than me. But I better stop, nonetheless.

But by the time I got down, okaasan was eating breakfast. I knew what was coming.

"Kura, that is you, right? What are you wearing? What happened to the school uniform? Don't you have any other clothes to wear?" question after question had flown out of her mouth.

"Okaasan! It's me, I'm wearing this because the uniform you got me wasn't the size I wanted. And I do have other change of clothes, nothing to worry about." I sounded like my old self but I knew it wouldn't end there and also, I wouldn't last.

_Please dont question me, anymore._

"Tell me, exactly why you are wearing those clothes. It's your first day, your from the country, you'll get bullied!!" I weakly smiled, at the concern of okaasan.

"I'm wearing this..this, because it makes me feel comfortable. I don't want anymore attention, I don't want any more expectations, I don't want anything more…." I had started, and I haven't finished. Okaasan was very kind, she allowed me to finish my confession.

"I'm just so tired, tired of it all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Normal POV

It can be seen that Sakura had openly admitted, she didn't want anything from life anymore, in fear she might lose it again.

As the saying goes, it's better to have love and lost than to never have love.

Sakura can openly argue against that, but it was pointless, she was tired.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

* * *

Sakura's POV

I felt okaasan embrace me, it felt warm.

"Do whatever makes you comfortable, I'll support you, all the way."

I nodded. I needed support.

"Now, you better get going, Tomoyo already left. I asked her why she didn't wait for you, she said, you had declined her offer."

"Oh, that's because I needed to go to the office. Being my first day and all, and also the incident with my uniform." I grabbed a piece of toast, and started to get going.

"You better hurry up, you'll be late! GO! GO! GO!" okaasan was rushing me. I was about to choke, on toast, on my first day at school; yup, that's the way to go. (lol)

"Okaasan, it's okay. It's my first day. Remember?" I had said, as I left.

So, as okaasan said, I was late. Very late, seeing that I had to change in the girl's bathroom, after I signed in.

The uniform went well, with the rest of my attire. I looked different.

I then rushed off to my class. As, I got closer I wondered why I had rushed in the first place, I was late already. And now, I'm nervous.

I knocked on the door, a teacher came out, looked me over and said, I was late. Really?

I gave him the note, excusing me. Not one word was uttered from me yet.

Father, Touya, please lend me, your strength.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Syaoran's POV (finally he's in the picture)

I groaned, as the teacher interrupted the class. Can't he just shut-up, so we can actually get some work done?

"Class, we got a new student. Make sure, you make her feel welcome. Now, why don't you come in and introduce yourself." The idiotic teacher had announced.

I looked around the room, at the mention of "new" and "her", got the guys attention. Basically, she was a new piece of meat out on a Sunday's market.

Now, I was curious to be honest, but not hungry. The look on the guys' face was the face of hunger. Then there were the girls, eyeing the door way which is out of sight to all of us inside the classroom. I guess they wanted to check-out the "new rival".

I sighed. As cliché as it sounds, how cliché! This school was too clichéd.

"Kinomoto-san. Please, make an introduction. We're all waiting." The idiotic teacher continued.

I groaned in boredom; great the new chick is a shy one. Guys would stick to her seeing her vulnerability state, then there are the girls attacking her seeing that she can't stand up for herself.

I want to sleep as I looked outside the window.

"Gomennasai, sensei." she had a sweet voice. But they are all like that at first, first impression counts.

Then there was silence. Weird.

The guys weren't hooting, the girls weren't hissing, the idiotic teacher wasn't shouting to keep the class down; trying to impress the new student.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Maybe this is worth the effort of turning my head the other direction.

I was right. This was interesting.

There stood a nerd/loner. With glasses covering her eyes, just reaching her eyebrows; yeah, they were big. Her past the shoulder length hair was done in tight plaits. Her school shoes were squeaky clean, if it was possible. She was….well her uniform was big. Let's just say, she wasn't what the whole class was expecting.

Yes, she was interesting.

Seeing, that this school can only be attended by the rich. And even then, you have to be good-looking or skilled, if not your parents wouldn't dare enrolling you into the school. They wouldn't want to bring shame to the family. This school was a way to show-off your child.

This girl didn't look rich. Skillful, well, maybe smart. Good-looking? I'm not saying she's bad looking, she's just not good looking.

She intrigued me.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself, Kinomoto-san." the teacher had said, seeing our reaction.

"Thank-you. Well, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I just recently moved here. I hope we can get along." she said, in her sweet voice. She then smiled, but it just a small one. As if, she was trying to hold it back.

"Very well. You may sit in any of the spare seats you want."

There were quite a few of spare seat; seeing this is a rich school the classroom is big. The first row is empty, only those who were stupid sit there. Stupid, as in, it was an accident. No one sat there. Then there were the random seats everywhere. The ones, that was leftover, seeing that the whole class seats in their own clicks. There was a seat in front of me.

"Hai, arigatougozaimasu." She had said. She was well-mannered, too well mannered. Even the idiotic teacher smiled, seeing that he finally got someone's respect.

She looked around, spotted a few empty seats, I think. No-one can see through those glasses, well except for her, of course. I looked at the seat in front of me, there was a high possibility she'll sit there. Apparently it was THE seat, seeing that the girl, who seats in the front of me, will have my eyes on the back of her head.

AS IF, why in the world, would I be staring at the back of her hair, in the first place? When I have a) the window, b) the clock, c) my work, d) the board, e) the teacher, f) my friends, g) myself, kidding! But 6 things are more than enough. And no, the 7th thing wouldn't be the back of the girl's head, instead I'll go to sleep.

She then smiled, and headed towards a seat. Next to the window, IN THE FRONT ROW.

When she could have sat in front of me? I don't get it.

It isn't like I want her to sit in front of me; I'm more interested in seeing the girls defend THE chair. Sounds funny, doesn't it?

But I guess, it just wasn't going to happen. Although, the girls were also surprised, they were getting ready to "defend" THE chair. Oh, well.

Maybe she's very shy, so she had chosen to sit in the seat in front of THE chair. Hence, THE chair was separating us. That explains it well. I mean if I were to stare at the back of someone's head, then automatically it would be her's. But, that is if I even choose to stare at the back of someone's head. Yup, that explains it well.

She sat down, got out her books and started to copy the notes from the board. Like she had always been part of the class. She totally ignored the whole class's stare, gossip, talk etc on her. Or maybe, she just didn't know.

So, there she was seating by herself in the front corner seat of the classroom, so keen to do her work. She was the perfect image of the perfect student, minus the nerdish/loner look. She would had been the goody-too-shoes. But she also gave out the lonely vibe, the lonely image, the lonely labeled. Hence, I believe, no I know; no-one would try to socialize with her. She was what people would label her as a loner.

But from, my point of view, she only seemed lonely because she was untouchable.

* * *

I always try to aim for the approximate length.

please, continue to support, with your reviews.

yours faithfully,

envygurl


	4. False Facade

Author's note: I'm soo sorry, i havent updated for soo long, school was taking its toll on me. Also, a little warning, this chapter might be a bit hard to understand because i keep switching POVs. If anything is hard to understand what so ever, please feel free to ask. I like stories where you have to read in between lines, and it's what I'm aiming for.

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me

* * *

Sakura's POV

It's been a week, since I started at my new school. And like I planned, no one approached me. That was my goal. I didn't deserve to be happy, not without my family.

Everyday, at every class I would sit at the very front, I didn't want to get too close.

The people at school, all seemed very nice and… neat. The people here, to put it bluntly are fake; you notice these things because once you're not important their true colors appears before your eyes, epecially when they don't even know if you even exist. But I guess I can't really judge them, seeing that I don't know them, not that I plan to. And I live by the saying, don't judge a book by its cover for a) you'll miss out or b) you'll be misleaded. So, I'll try to throw the thought away, that all these people are trying to get the better hand over the other

But in all honesty, it really is hard not to judge a book by its cover; and for that I'm thankful. I just hope my cover won't be discovered before I graduate.

Because surprisingly, currently I find life to be rather refreshing.

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

Life can not be any sweeter, seriously.

At first, I thought I have to do something, like spread rumours about Sakura. Her being poor, homeless, a lesbian maybe or even worst saying that she is a threat to Syaoran. Of course, this would be done before she even gets to know anyone; therefore she has no chance against me. And even when she tries to make a comeback, it'll be too late. But I guess, all that planning is unnecessary because now she is officially labeled as an outcast.

Where she belongs.

And seriously, it can't be helped seeing the way she dresses, a dork; studies during class, a nerd; helps the teacher, a goody goody two shoes; sits alone, a loner….do I have to continue? The list continues on. She brought it on herself. Hence, I'm not the bad guy, yet. I'm still good.

Plus, I know what she has up her sleeve, she wants to play the sympathy card. Too bad she didn't realize what kind of school this is, we don't know the meaning of sympathy, it was the way we were brought up, at school. This route guaranteed us the spot to the top. And that was the goal, set by our parents. Hence, we don't care if you're poor, disabled etc, it just means your existence is to make us feel more superior. Tough luck, life sucks.

Or maybe, that cow wants to make a grand entrance. If so, what she also didn't realize is that, we the superior don't like being lied by those who are inferior. So, she'll lose either way.

But two problems still exist, two issues.

One, with her being so, so, different. Syaoran's bound to notice her. Yes, of course. That maybe her plan as well. But it would be just plain interest because Syaoran would never stoop as low as actually…taking a liking into somebody like her. His from the Li Clan, he has to have some sort of pride. Either way, that needs to be solved. Syaoran tends to like "interesting" things.

Two, she needs to suffer more. I can feel it or maybe it's a trap. I get the vibe that she wants to be ignored by the whole school until she graduates, I have no problems with that. But like I said, things don't always turn out the way you want it to be. And it'll only go two ways; good or bad. And I'll definitely make sure, it'll turn out my way. Bad.

Recess.

Time to put my plan into action.

Plan to make her life, hell. Arn't I sweet?

I gathered my two best friends, Meiling and Chiharu. Why are they my best friends? Becuase they too are popular, especially Meiling seeing that she is Syaoran's cousin. I guess, that's how it started out. But in truth, if they reqired my assistance, they'll get it; to an extent.

We gathered near Sakura's locker and I told them my plan, well not exactly.

Just saying, how much fun it would be to torture the school's nerd/loner/etc, seeing that we never had one in our school. Yes, we never really had a nerd or a dork at our school. Reason being, everyone knew the rules; how to dress, how to act etc. Thus, no one was considered as the stereotypical "nerd". But not that Sakura's here, she fits in quite perfectly.

Of course they agreed, they thought it would be fun thinking up various plans to keep us entertained by of course, Sakura. Yes, it was going to be fun. Esecially, for me. Because revenge is sweet.

Here she comes. She stopped infront of us, waiting with her head hanging down, no eye-contact. Waiting for us to move. Patience is a virtue. It was a battle, on who was going to speak first. I was fine with standing here. I mean, she is the one holding onto the books, haven't had lunch yet, standing their with no friends. Yes, she'll be the first to break, asking us to move away from her locker, _please_. Putting on her innocent play. But sh...

"Don't you have any manners at all? You can't just stand their. I mean, you're in MY way. But since, you're new here, I guess I'll forgive you. I don't think we've introduce ourselves, not that we need to. I'm Meiling, this is Chiharu and that is Tomoyo. Of course you won't be referring to us in the future, newbie."

Ah, I forgot about Meiling, her missing virtue of patience is definitly up on her list, stupid idiot.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura. Feel free to call me by my name. Yes, I'm new around here, sorry about that I didn't really think of that and I didn't want to interrupt."

Quite the innocent act, may I say.

"Like whatever. I mean what are you wearing? It's even worst than what they sell at the reject shop. Not saying that I've been to one. But by the looks of it, "eww"." Chiharu had started it. Chiharu had and always have been randomn. Why? Because her attention span is quite short.

"Chi. Don't be so mean. I mean, we all can't have good fashion taste, now can we? Plus, I rather say, it suits her well." I wanted a role too. Meiling and Chi giggled.

"Mmmm" Sakura had shook her head, in a refusing manner. I think, she was disagreeing with me, about Chiharu being mean. No one takes it seriosily, I'm bagging her not Chi. God , she's so stupid.

"It's okay. The school socks do, sometimes get itchy. But apart from that they are rather comfortable and I purchased them through the school. This was the cheapest set, that was on the uniform list." She then observed her uniform.

Meiling and Chi, were speechless. Why? Becuase she completely missed the point!

"What? So, are you poor?" I know, a rhetorical question, coming from me. But I'm not losing this battle.

"Yeah, I'm planning on getting a part time job soon."

"What, don't your parents love you enough to give you money?" Chi replied. Yes, that was definitely going to hit the spot.

Silence, then came between us. Yes, victory was mine.

"Mmmm, they do love me." Quite weak, if you ask me.

"Well, I got to go. Bye" She then left, more like retreated.

"Well, that wasn't much fun." I told Meiling and Chiharu. They both nodded.

"Well, there's always next time, like lunchtime."

Lunchtime

It was time to pull the big guns.

We caught Sakura heading towards the toilets right after she had her lunch, by herself, again. My eyes twinkled and I told my two friends the plan. They were as excited as I am, if not more.

As soon as, Sakura entered into one of the cubicles, we were in action. Meiling headed towards the closets, took out the buckets used for those when they didn't feel too well in the stomach. Chiharu filled it with water, cold water. Me, being the creative one added toilet paper and soap. We each held a half filled bucket in our hands, Meiling and I went to the right of Sakura's cubicle as did Chiharu but the left. With an evil glint in all of our eyes, we stepped onto the toilet's seat. Me, being the master mind of this plan, gave the signal. And like you have probably guessed.

Dunked the content into Sakura's cubicle.

"HOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" was our result, as we dropped our buckets and left.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

I was right, like usual. The new girl was different, it was refreshing. I mean at least compared, with the "normal" girls at this school. Why? Because the girls at this school can be classified into two categories.

A, you have the majority "spoilt" type. The ones, that brings in new accessories everyday. Just to show them off, saying how others should buy the exact same thing; wanting to start a new trend. But when the other buys the same thing, they get pissed; throw a tantrum saying what a "copycat" the other is, and then the cycle starts again. The prime example would be my cousin Meiling.

To be honest, I really shouldn't be talking, seeing that my Clan is the richest/biggest/strongest in the world. I was born with a golden key in my mouth, if not more. But I'm not spoilt spoilt, I have my mother to thank, for showing me or teaching me that this world did not consist of only me. But from time to time, I have my needs and wants; clean needs and wants, not dirty.

Then you have the "superior" type. The type that plays hard to get with guys, when truly they have a thing for the male. I really don't get them; why not make it easier for both sides, by simply agreeing? And when the male asks another girl out, seeing that he got rejected, the female would then spread rumours about that girl saying that the male only asked her out because she said no. Yes, she was feeding on her "left-overs". Another prime example, would be my friend Tomoyo.

Once again, I too act superior. I don't mean to, but I guess I have the aura that intimidates others. And then you have those who admire me, hence I'm superior to them. And I was taught better; better than anyone that I'm not inferior, especially compared to others. The Li Clan would definitly won't like me, being"soft" to anyone, maybe to them but that's it. Once, again in a clean way. But once in a while, it comes handy, me being superior. I'm only human.

But anywho, the Kinomoto girl was neither. How do I know? I was there, during recess.

During recess, when Tomoyo, Meiling and Chiharu were "speaking" to Kinomoto. To the others it might seem like a harmless conversation, seeing the people who were actually conversing. Tomoyo, Meiling and Chiharu are known as the most popular girls in school, so it's expected the way they talk wouldn't be a welcoming, especially at first sight. But I could tell they were toying with her.

What I also noticed was, all her answers were the answers. Did she know, she was being toyed with? I was third peson, she being the second was bond to know right? But, I guess, sometimes the third person does get the best view.

In the end, there was nothing I could do, would do or should do. It's not any of my business and she has a brain, a mouth, she can handle it herself. She just chooses not to, hence she walked away.

Period five, the class after lunch, Kinomoto was absent. Not that I was waiting for her or anything. I mean, she does sit in the seat infront of the seat infront of mine. Quite confusing.

Plus she always was the first one in class, once again not that I noticed. The teacher noticed before I did, no that's giving him too much credit. I mean you got to be stupid not to notice her. There. That would do, because I'm not stupid.

Half way through the class, a knock was heard.

She then walked in. Her whole being was soaked from head to toe, rather embarrassing; I was concerned.

She walked up to the teacher and gave him a note. He nodded, and whispered something back; she then shook her head and took her seat. Like nothing had happened.

To say the least, the whole class was sniggering about her. The girls started, saying something about her hair; the guys added on wanting to interact with the female population. And me? I stared at her, is that toilet paper in her hair?

"Daidouji-san. Pay attention! Now, what's the answer to question four?" the teacher barked out and it was obvious Tomoyo didn't know the answer. I'll probably be the only person who might know the answer. No, not because I'm the smartest kid in school, although I am. But because I was home-schooled since I was young,this stuff I learnt already . And Kinomoto would be the only other who'll know the answer seeing that she's the only one who pays attention in class.

"I…uh…don't know." Tomoyo had stuttered. I shook my head. It's not THAT hard.

"At least try, Dadouji-san." the teacher was enjoying this.

Tomoyo was trying hard to work it out in her head.

I looked forward again, and saw Kinomoto scribbling into her book, she's working the answer out, I guess. She then stopped, she probably got the answer.

"I really don't know" Tomoyo had finally said.

"Well, you would, if you had paid attention. Well, then Kinomoto-san. Do us the honors, would you?" he was definitely enjoying this.

Before she came, the teacher always asked me to answer the question; once he caught someone not paying attention to him (excluding me, of course) and made a fool out of he/she. I'll be glad to answer the question. Becuase it was something I was capable of.

"Sumimasen (sorry). I don't quite know either." She then looked down onto her book, ashamed.

The teacher was shocked, "Well then, this is how you do it." I smirked at his expression, the joke was on him.

He continued on with the lesson.

But I didn't get it. Not the question but her. The equation wasn't that hard. I was 100 percent sure she worked out the answer. What was going on?

The recycling bin then caught my attention. No, it wasn't attractive and I'm not getting desperate to the point of considering the "recycling bin". Instead, an idea came to mind, I screwed up a blank piece of paper and walked up to it. Chucked it in and walked back to my seat. Not before I took a quick glance at her sheet, and as expected the answer, the working out was on the top of her page.

Why didn't she just answer the question when asked? Did she catch on, that the teacher was trying to make a fool out of Tomoyo? Even so, I doubt she'll make a fool out of him.

Click

Or maybe, she didn't want to make a fool out of Tomoyo?

I looked at her, eyebrow raised she's ….too nice.

* * *

Sakura's POV

So embarrassing. I guess, today wasn't my day, when it decided to rain just as I was about to exit the toilet cubicle. Worst bit, the rain consisted of toilet paper and soap, I think or maybe, I'm just a bit in the head. I'm hoping for the first one. If so, please let the toilet paper be clean. And that, nobody heard my cry as the "rain" hit me.

After that, I was thankful there was a hand dryer, to dry myself partly and that it was class time, therefore the chance of someone coming in were pretty low.

I couldn't get myself to look normal but there was no toilet paper. I looked at the mess and decided to report it. To the principal, she'll understand, Ms. Mizuki Kaho.

She's actually very nice, she even offered me clothes; but then that would ruin my whole image. I declined. She then wrote me a note, to give to my math's teacher.

My class was quite astonished to see the state I was in. I handed the note to the teacher, he was nice, asking if I wanted to just go back to the girl's bathroom to continue to dry off, if not go home. Once again I declined. Thanked him for his concern and went back to my seat. Not wanting to further disturb the class.

The moment I sat down, a thought crossed my mind, was I being bullied? I mean, I am new to this "sophisicated" environment, maybe I did something wrong. But as I thought more about it, the answer seemed to become clearer but it wasn't the answer I wanted. Toilet paper rain...In the end, I continued on with the work, hoping that I didn't miss out on anything. I'm not being bullied.

School was then over. I shivered from time to time, but it wasn't that bad. I smelled of soap. But my determination of finding a part time job was at its strongest today.

Tomoyo probably had left already. I decided on walking home, not wanting to soak/wet the limousine. Plus, it was sunny out. And strangely enough, no one from this school walked/biked, all drove to school. I just hope my uniform dries up on the way, if not okaasan will have a lot of questions.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

She's shivering, shivering cold. She's got to be stupid to walk home in that condition. I stared at her as everyone left the school grounds.

And yes, I jinxed myself. I'm not so sure which part though the stupid bit or the bit where she'll decide to walk home, in that condition. I guess, it's the latter.

I looked around, everyone was gone. And she's heading my direction. I guess, this was my chance. Plus, the sun's out, I haven't walked in ages. I wanted to talk to her. But what if she turns out like all the rest?

An idea, struck me. It just may work. Yes, ideas love to strike me from time to time.

"Hey!" I started to run towards her.

"Oi! New girl! Kinomoto!" she turned around, with a confuse look on her face.

"You heading straight?" I said as I caught up to her.

"Yes, my house is approximately 30 minutes away from school." she replied.

"Cool, mines 40 approximately. Mind if I walk with you?"

She seemed to be struggling on the decision.

"It's okay, you can say no." Maybe, she is the "superior" type, playing hard to get.

"No, I don't mind. Actually, it's not that." Her sentence seemed to had died down.

I waited.

"Urm…this might be strange and all, but what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa." I said, putting my idea to work.

She smiled a relief smile, "Ah, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." (an. remember what Tomoyo said in chpt 2) She then, giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you said you're name, reminded me of James Bond."

It is a bit funny, but not as funny as me. I'll give it a smile.

"Surely, I have other features that resemble him, if not better." I gave her a wink.

On cue, she blushed looking down. Quite prettily, if possible. She then shivered, _again_.

I took off my school blazer and put it onto her shoulders.

"You're cold, so leave it on." I explained my actions. She nodded and whispered a thank you.

We continued to walk home together. Quite quickly we warmed up to each other.

"So, what exactly happened in the girl's restroom?" I was curious.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." was her reply. Her attitude towards me, definitly had changed. I guess, she warms up to people quite quickly.

"Try me." She really was different, and I felt my interest rise.

"Well, when I came out of the female's cubicle to wash my hands, being the hygienic person I was; something extraordinary happened. As I turned the water on, the sink next to mine exploded into a million gazillion tiny pieces and I was soaked by the blasting water and and …."

"Bullshit!" I interrupted, who does she take me for? An exploding sink? A million gazillion pieces? Me, a four ear old kid? I turned my head to face her.

She giggled and smiled, "See, I told you, you wouldn't believe me! I don't even know why I bothered." she continued to giggle. As she kept walking, giggling; leaving me at the pavement with my mouth-opened.

She got me there. Yup, she was interesting.

I looked back at her, and found her two houses in front of me.

"Hurry up! Slow poke!" she cried.

I then ran to catch back up to her.

"So, then what happened?"

The 30 minutes went by quicker than usual, it wasn't boring, I guess. We went our separate ways at the intersection as she turned left and I went straight. Her sincere genuine personality really was refreshing.

And it's not fake, I think. I mean, what has she got to gain, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Thank you God. Okaasan, wasn't home. I decided to take a shower, noticing that Tomoyo was in the kitchen. I can wait.

Warm water never felt so better and clean as I took the shower. All the while, I thought about Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I giggled. I don't know why. But I found myself, opening up to him. I don't know. I really am confused. Am I being a hypocrite?

He didn't do anything, really. I could had just ignored him and walked ahead, but that wouldn't be me, not that the "me" at school is me. But I found myself being "me" whilst I was talking to him. Once again, am I being a hypocrite?

He really was handsome. His chestnut hair and amber like eyes, really were captivating. During the whole time we talked, I was staring at them, but I'm grateful that my current thick-round glasses covered my eyes. His build, wasn't too muscular but definitly wasn't feminine. I really don't know how to explain it, but he really did seem like a nice person.

An exotic rose, maybe? My metaphors are quite, corny, arn't they?

But the most amazing bit was, he didn't judge me by my cover, I think. But even if he did, it didn't seem to bother him.

Onii-chan, Otou-chan; am I a hypocrite, acting the way I am just then? Do I really deserve happiness? I know, I did promise Onni-chan, demo…no. A promise is a promise. And Eriol Hiiragizawa is a nice person, I may have no rights wanting to be his friend, but if he wants to be my friend, surely it's rude to reject. And as long as I am who I am, I should be fine. I mean, I'm not acting or anything at school, I think. I just don't want attention.

Maybe having a new friend, wouldn't be too bad. But at school, only if he approaches me; he's probably very popular amongst the girls considering the way he looks. I won't approach him, it won't be a good idea.

I waited patiently making sure Tomoyo wasn't in the kitchen as I made my way to the fridge. Was I avoiding her?

I'm not so sure, maybe I was, it sure looked and sound like it. But either way, I think we both need time to settle. Seeing that we met so sudden after so many years.

I grabbed a chocolate muffin seeing that there was three, and headed back into my room.

It was time to write my resumé. Time to find myself a part time job.

Just maybe, I can start fresh. But would everyone be okay with that?

* * *

Syaoran's POV

Sakura Kinomoto, cherry blossom. The name suits her well.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, the name definitly does not suit me. It's actually the name of a satan, the devil, himself; in disguise. Or to be frank, my cousin.

He actually attends the same school as I do, we're best friends, I guess; seeing that at school we always hang around each other. But it just so happens, that he's on vacation with his family for the first three weeks of school.

You see, Syaoran Li; the name carries with it a lot of fame. It was a curse I had to bare ever since I was young.

The male population were taught by their parents to befriend me, by any means. They only wanted to become my friend because it brought along status.

The female population fell for my looks, and the money too itself played a big role. I was seen as a prize, the prize.

In all, that forced me to be cold, distant from "them". Because it was all false, fake, unreal; their smiles, laughs and thoughts. I guess, I gave up on them.

I knew from the inside, they wished me ill. I guess, they all thought themselves as "special" and that I should treat them better. But it was imposssible to treat all equal.

I used to care so much, so much on what others think. I wanted to live up to everyone's expectations, why? Because they cared, or as I thought. But in reality, they all wanted to use me, in one way or another.

Back then, I would live up to everyone's expectations. So, I expected the same. But they failed. When they requested an item from me, I was there to povide it. But when I requested an item from them which was hardly ever, they weren't, instead they'll make up lame excuses etc. Once I realised that, I no longer cared what others think; why? Because they don't care about me. I will and only care about what those think only when they are deemed worthy. That's how I am today. Confidence, really does make a big difference. And I only am confident because I don't care, care about what they think, because they're not worthy.

Obviousily, they only act "nice" once they know who I am or whenever I'm in their presence. Hence, I told Sakura Kinomoto I was Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa, himself was well-known. But status/intellect wise, I was higher. But Eriol is quite a flirt with the girls and as Tomoyo puts it, he isn't much of a challenge and from what I heard, girls likes a challange. That's why girls, prefer me. Rather shallow, if you ask me.

But, I wanted to give her a chance. Not because I deemed her as worthy, but because I deemed her as different.

Eriol once told me, his act is all for me. He tells me, how people act when they are associating with him compared to associating with me. It was different. With me, there is so much favour to gain. But with Eriol, there's less.

So, I'll tell her, who I really am, once I deem her as worthy. But as soon as Eriol comes back and she isn't deemed worthy, I guess; she'll find out anyway. Like I said, if she isn't deemed worthy, I don't care.

But so far, she seems like a nice person. And secretly I want her to pass. Secretly, I know she will pass. But then, how will I tell her? That this whole time, I lied to her?

Well, it shouldn't matter. Because a rose by any name would smell just as sweet.

* * *

please review, neh?

* * *


	5. The Burden of Bullying

A.N This is actually a re-do of chapter 5, I believe. It just didnt feel right, the first time. And I knew i was behind on updating the story. I'm so sorry. I just hope, this one is actually better than the one before.

Disclaimer: CCS, I have heard of no such thing.

* * *

The Burden of Bullying

* * *

Sakura's POV

After the day, Eriol walked with me home, we became friends. Friends in secret.

Secret as in no-one knows of our relationship, even though we are just friends.

Why? Because being an outcast, isn't all that fun. Yes, those who materialistic won't approach you but either would anybody. And I now know Eriol is one of the most popular guys at this school. I don't want to drag him down with me. They say misery deserves company. I don't think so, especially if you can avoid it. And even more if the misery belongs to me.

At school, so far everybody ignores me. It's rather peaceful. I don't have any worries. It's actually quite strange; the people here have no problems hurting other people. I always thought that bullying only happened on T.V and that everyone knew that it was wrong to bully others. But the people here had no problems with it. It was like a second nature.

But the major difference in my life right now compared to my life a couple of months ago, wouldn't be me. I haven't changed, maybe on the outside but definitely not on the inside; I still have my morals and beliefs. I think the only difference was that I had a family and many good friends.

But then again, I do have a family; Okaa-san and Tomoyo-san. And ever since last Friday, I consider Eriol to be my friend. I guess, there are second chances in life, even to start over again.

I really do respect Eriol, it was him who approached me. Me being classified as "inferior" yet he approached me. I admire him about that. He has a mind of his own.

And although we are friends in secret, I don't mind.

When we see each other in the hall way or we just happen to catch the other's eye, a smile is our greeting. But it is hard on his behalf seeing that I do, wear those overly thick glasses. But I enjoy those times, when we greet each other.

He acknowledges my existence.

And then, there's always after school. And it just so happens we're the last ones to leave all of the time. I was glad.

I didn't want other people to see us, together. For mine and his benefit.

I preferred it that way. He preferred it that way. But he never said why, it was a good thing. Because if he did, I'd probably would have to explain myself.

Yes, I can tell him that me being the great nice person I am, didn't want to ruin his reputation. But it isn't exactly true.

Truth being I can't possibly tell anyone that I'm dressing as a "nerd" because I lost my meaning to live. Or that, I'm an imposter.

Eriol is actually quite the image of a gentlemen. I sometimes wonder why I haven't noticed him until he actually introduced himself. Worst bit being we were in the same class.

He's actually quite the idol at school. People just seem to adore him and personally I couldn't blame them. You have to be in denial to say that he isn't handsome, smart, athletic etc.

How could I not notice him?

But then again, I didn't notice anything around me. I guess, I' the type of person who only thinks inside the circle.

But Eriol doesn't seem to mind, at least he doesn't show it. But once again, he's quite the gentlemen. Waiting for me after school, walking home with me, acknowledging my existence; he was a good person.

But I'm also scared, if we were to be caught, together. What would he do? Would he deny knowing me? Would he push me away?

I know I shouldn't assume such things from Eriol. Especially when all this time, he'd been so nice to me.

But none the less I'm scared, maybe he'll be like the rest.

If that were to be the case; that would be the worst. I'd rather not have met him at all.

…………………………………………………………………..

Monday, the day that everybody hates. The day students have to go back to school and the day where workers have to back to work. But, I like Mondays, it was a start of a new week.

But today was rather out of the ordinary. Well, all the way up to period 4.

I was the first one in class like usual. I didn't mind, I took it as a head start. Then soon students started to file in and take their seats. The teacher had happened to be late, so the students took it as an opportunity to chit-chat.

I took it as an opportunity to day dream, about my "old" friends. When all of a sudden, I felt someone bumped into my table and heard my possessions fell.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry but I'm in quite the rush." I looked up at the person, it was Chiharu.

"Don't worry about it." I quickly went to return all my scattered stationary and books. As Chiharu returned to her seat.

The next minute the teacher came in, I made it just in time.

But it didn't end there. Strange enough, it continued. Difference being, the person didn't apologize like Chiharu did and the class would laugh or snicker.

But maybe it was all an accident.

I was the only one sitting in the front seat, most students sat at the back. Maybe that explains why it only happens to me.

By the end of the school day as I walked with Eriol. I found myself wondering if I was being bullied. Again.

"Sakura, you okay?" I turned to look at Eriol. He seemed concern.

Should I tell him? He is my friend and a third person point of view would be good. They always get the best view of the situation. But I can't depend on Eriol, he probably has his own matters to take care of.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura, Earth to Sakura. Come in. Come in." Eriol then started to wave his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

I giggled.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. And yeah, I'm alright." But I was always told I'm a bad liar.

"Liar. Who are you trying to fool?" Eriol continued.

Plan B, tell a truth, but not the truth.

"Well, you see. I'm trying to find a part-time job ASAP. But I'll be lucky if they even reply." So, I can't lie but that doesn't mean I have to tell the truth, well at least not the whole truth.

"Oh, is that it? No-problem. Knight in shining amour is here!" Eriol said with a goofy grin on his face. I found myself smiling along with him.

"Oh, and what is the knight in shining amour going to do?"

"You know there's a local supermarket nearby, right?"

I nodded. It was very well known.

"Well, if you want I can get you a job there." He was grinning.

"Are you serious? Really? I'll be forever grateful!" It really was too good to be true.

"Yup. It'll be no problem. When do you want to work?"

"I was thinking on Friday nights or the weekend. But I really don't mind."

"Well, be prepared to work this weekend then." Eriol once again beamed that terrific smile of his.

"Thanks, Eriol." He had made me forget about all my worries.

Missed that feeling. The feeling that friends give which washes all your worries away.

…………………………………………………………..

Tuesday, déjà vu. It was happening again. My stuff was repetitively knocked onto the ground. Quite embarrassing really. Especially on two occasions.

One, I was working quietly, the class was quiet for once; strange as it may be. When all of a sudden CRASH my stuff was on the floor, again.

But the difference being, my reaction.

"Where's the war?" I even stood abruptly, totally horrified. The class snickered were louder this time compared to other times. I was mortified, so embarrassing. But life goes on.

Two, my hands were in my pencil case, which was on top of my books, which was located on the top-right corner of my desk. And it just so happened, my table was once again bumped into. Difference being this time, my stuff wasn't the only thing that landed on the ground. Try including me. Was it even possible?!

But, I guess so. Since it did happen. Once again the class laughed. And I looked at the person who bumped into my desk. She explained the cause. Well, she was rather…big? Or maybe it was just my desk.

But now that I think about it, it was rather hiliarious.

Then came my walk home with Eriol.

"Hey, you got the job." Eriol, the deliverer of good news does his job well.

"Bow down, to Eriol the deliverer of good news." I found myself joking and pretending to bow down and worship the floor he was walking on.

"Yes, I am great. Aren't I?" I gave him the weird look.

"Yes, like your ego." We both laughed at that.

"Well, you start on this Saturday 2pm to 6pm. The pay is 10 per hour. You work at the checkout. Job's pretty simple, greet customers, scanned their goods, place them into bags, state the amount, receive the amount, give any apparent change, thank the customers and bid them farewell. Even, someone like "you" can handle that right?"

I know he was joking. But what happens if I do stuff up? Eriol did get me this job, I can't possibly stuff up. Well, I can but I don't want to.

"I was kidding." Eriol then said, as he didn't hear a reply from me.

"Eriol, what happens if I can't handle it?"

Eriol then gave me "the" look. I think it was the "are-you-retarded-look". I sighed.

"I'm the type of person, who can't even do the simplest thing right. Like, you'll guide me through step-to-step and somehow I'll manage to stuff up. No problem."

Eriol then laughed.

"I'm not kidding! It's like you give me a fine plight of stairs and I'll find a way to fall down from them! I'm disaster, itself."

Eriol continued to laugh. Was it really that funny? My misery??

"Eriol, you did find me this job. I promise to give it my all. But, I'm scared, if I were to make a mistake. I don't want you to take on any effects."

Surprisingly, he stopped.

"Oh, don't worry about that."

Was he just saying that?

"Because I don't expect anything from you." Eriol continued.

What? I think my expression gave my thought away.

"Let me explain. I don't have an expectation of you. Therefore, if your results were to be "bad", I wouldn't be disappointed. But if your results were to be good, I'll be proud. Okay?"

Wow.

Once, again. He made me forget about all my worries.

He was like a brother that I never had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Syaoran's POV

It was pretty low, what the class did to her. The majority of my class is considered as adults, 18 years or over. But for them to pick on Sakura was like primary school, where they didn't know any better. But Sakura was at fault too, she was too innocent, naïve and nice for her own good.

It all began at the start of this week. The bullying. At first, I thought it might had been because of me.

Did someone see us walking together on the way home?

But as it continued on, on Tuesday. I soon found out that wasn't it. Why? Because Meiling, Tomoyo or Chiharu hadn't consulted me about it. So, I guess, I wasn't the cause of it. But I was still concerned, she might get hurt.

But this is her battle, she should handle it on her own.

……………….Flash Back………………………….

It was the third day of Sakura being bullied. How did I know? Her stuff was repetitively shoved onto the floor,student after student. But she didn't do anything, all she did was pick them back up.

In a way, I was disappointed, where's her back bone? I've been waiting for two whole days for her to fight-back. I believed in her.

"Eriol, is something brothering you?" a feminine voice, asked.

Eriol? I thought he was on vacation. Oh, hold a sec, that's me. I still wasn't use to her calling me Eriol and the rest of the student body calling me Li or Syaoran.

"Well, yeah. But it really isn't my business." I said, as we continued our way home.

I wanted to bring it up. I wanted HER to bring it up. It is her business. She's the one being bullied, not me. I've given her two days, I'll understand if you don't know you're being bullied. But this was too obvious.

I remember when Meiling or Tomoyo have their random grudges on other females, they'll tell me about it, ALL the time. But in reality, I really couldn't care less. Why, because I was a MALE!

We males do things quite different than females. When the other gets us pissed, we sock the other, we attack. Whilst the females from what I learnt from Meiling and Tomoyo, they scheme.

Quite scary, if you ask me.

I personally, prefer the males' method. Nice and straight forward.

Sakura is a female, maybe right at that moment she's scheming up an evil scheme. Like they say, it's the quite ones you have to watch out for. Sakura is definitely a quite one.

I waited a while. Tomoyo and Meiling were always eager to tell me their "gossip", if not the "gossip", or if not made-up "gossip" aka bullshit. Why wasn't she?

I looked at her and I was puzzled.

She was admiring the nature, with her laidback body posture, she taking in big breaths of fresh air, a big goofy smile on her lips, a little skip in her walk, an expression of "akunamatata" on her face. (an. means no worries. (Disney's Lion King) is that how you spell it?)

Hold a sec….

"Do you even know you're being bullied?!"

Whoops, that came out loud, didn't it?

She stopped, I then stopped. That answered my question. Yes. Yes, I'm an idiot.

"Huh?" She titled her head to the right. The confused look.

"You're kidding me. Your stuff has been shoved onto the floor for 67 times already, including the time when Chiharu "accidentally" bumped into it and apologized. And you don't think, you're being bullied?" I even did the talking-marks hand gesture for the word "accidentally".

"Eriol, well no. Since they were accidents."

"Accidents! All 67 of them?" I had one of my eye brows raised.

"Well, I do sit at the front. It explains why everyone chose to sit near the back."

What the…?

"I just wished, I knew. Then maybe, then I'll sit near the back." she continued to ramble on.

What the…?

"But, it's okay I guess. I like the front seat. I'm always the first one out of the class and I don't get disturbed so easily." She smiled.

That's it….

"67 times. You think they were ALL accidents. You think it's because you sit in the front?" I'm not sure if it was me, but to me, she's in denial.

Silence, then came between us. It wasn't the first time, but this is the first awkward silence we had experienced.

She then smiled, a weak smile, a fake smile.

"It doesn't matter. It isn't like there's fragile stuff in my pencil case. I don't use coloring pencils or lead pencils etc. I only use pens, so they don't get wrecked, no matter how many times you drop them on the ground." She laughed/joked.

That wasn't funny. Is she ignoring me? I was pissed, and no, I'm not going to "sock" her. I never really did like it when I'm ignored. Especially when I'm trying to help.

I quickened my pace, I wanted to get away.

"Gomen." I heard her familiar voice, voice out. I had barely taken a step, as a tug was felt on my school sleeve.

"I just don't want to assume or accuse." she had whispered, but I heard her; loud and clear. I nodded at her apology, she had removed her hand off of my sleeve.

That was too easy, why was I even mad?

We both stood there rooted onto the pavement, I guess she was waiting to see, if I'll continue to leave her alone with my quickened pace.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. It wasn't any of my business. I was just…" I'm not too sure of what I was about to say, I wanted to say curious, I'm always curious.

I then heard a melody, her melody.

"Concern, right? I mean, you even countered the number of times my stuff fell." She continued with her melody, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked, well sorta.

I felt the temperature on my face rise, I wasn't _that_ concerned. I mean _curious_.

We continued on our way.

"Concerned? Puh-please. Do you know how annoying it is, when you're trying to work and it just so happens that "someone's" stuff keeps falling to the ground?" Once again, I emphasized the "someone". Nice save.

She blushed. "I'll try to do something about that."

……………..End of Flahback……………………….

She really was too nice. When she said, she'll try to do something about it. I thought she was going to fight back somehow. But I was wrong.

She just measly placed her belongings onto her lap. I guess, it worked. The girls had no way to "accidentally" shove her stuff onto the floor.

But it only worked for a day.

………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

Sakura's POV

Friday, the day many students enjoyed and waited for. Apparently it goes by the quickest. I would disagree, especially with today as an example.

From the start I had expected nothing. I didn't want anything, hence nothing. But nothing is ever easy.

I think I can now say, that at the beginning of this week I was being bullied. I wasn't sure then but now I'm sure. I wished I knew back then, maybe then those little things would continue. I guess, me putting my possessions onto my lap was interpreted as a sign of me rebelling. I wouldn't have "rebelled" knowing that they'll pull something off like they did today.

They had taken a "joke", a bit far.

It made me realize, that what they did was horrible, it made the previous incidents seem like nothing, even if you add them all up.

I never experienced something like this. Never.

……………….Flash Back………………………………………………………….

It was the last period of the day as Sakura worked on quietly on her work with her possessions on her lap.

The teacher had finished explaining the class work for today, and allowed the remaining 20 minutes of the class for them to start the work. And if there were any questions, that was the time to ask them.

Sakura was then disturbed from her work, as she heard snickers from the class. But she was use to it, so at the best of her ability she ignored them, once again. But this time it was different, the class was quiet, only a few snickered from time to time. Sakura felt their eyes on her. At first she thought she was paranoid.

So she forced herself to believe that, the class was actually working on the set work because the work wasn't easy at all. She herself wanted to go up to the teacher and request for assistance but she was too embarrassed. No-one has gone up to ask for assistance, so she felt stupid and even more if she went up to her and ask for assistance. So, her plan was to ask after school as everyone else would start to head home. Hopefully, the teacher wouldn't mind. Or Eriol.

Her plan was foiled.

It was after skipping in total 5 questions that Sakura felt a tap of her shoulder. She was scared. But all that was masked due to the glasses, covering the surprise in her eyes and the male lifting his hand off of her shoulder as soon as it touched her. As if she was burning, if not something despicable. But at least, he didn't feel her jolt.

None the less, Sakura remained poised to the audience.

"Hello, can I help you?" She was hoping, the male didn't require assistance with the set work. She herself was having problems, and she was supposed to be the "nerd". But, you have to be careful of what you wish for.

"Actually, you can." Replied the male, with quite a smug smirk on his face.

Sakura then crossed her fingers, still hoping it wasn't about the set work. Her prayer was answered, unfortunately as she found out. She was surprised, as the male started to bend down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Sakura had managed to squeak out. He couldn't possibly be…

"I think it's quite obvious, I'm proposing." He then looked at Sakura right in the eyes.

Sakura was then scared, can he see me? She then looked down, not down at him but looked down onto her possessions. As she thought he couldn't possibly see her, not with these glasses, right?

"Awww, how cute. You're shy. Why, look at how red your face is." The male said in a mocking voice.

Sakura felt her shoulders drop and her herself trying to hold herself together.

_Please, don't do this._

"So, Sakura Kinomoto. Isn't your dream to marry a guy like me?" The male continued.

It wasn't even a proposal.

It was then that Sakura found her mind and voice. She needed to focus. She knew she wasn't at her old "home" where everyone was there to protect her. She needed to decided on a course of action. She was going to make a stand. So as she licked her lips and took a breath, she decided on saying that this wasn't funny

"This isn't…"

"Arai, this isn't funny." A third party had said.

A sigh of relief was released from Sakura. She was saved but it was let out too soon. She should have seen who the third party was.

(an. Did you guys think it was Syaoran?)

It was Tomoyo Dadouji. But then again, it was Sakura. She would have released that breath of relief, even knowing it was Tomoyo. Why? Because Tomoyo was her friend. And like always, Sakura has many things to learn.

"You're trampling on her dream." Tomoyo had continued.

The class had snickered at that. Sakura felt herself curling up on her seat. She wanted to go, anywhere but here. She clinched her eyes closed, believing by doing so. No one can get to her.

_Touya, dad, please help me._

"I guess, you're right, Dadouji. Seeing that my family would never accept a bride, who's parentless. And more what family-less." He then snickered.

Which then the whole class continued.

That was it.

Sakura could no longer hold it. _I give up._

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Sakura had stood up all too sudden which then allowed her possessions to fall abruptly. But the male didn't move.

"Could you please move?" Sakura asked.

They were standing quite close. There was no other way for Sakura to make an escape, with her seat being one of the ones besides the wall.

"I can move, I just choose not to." Was his reply.

Sakura could feel the smirk inking in his voice. She clinched her eyes closed once again, not wanting to cry. As an image of Touya appeared before her.

She found herself smiling, as she pictured him. _Touya…….onnichan…..._

"_Kaijuu" Touya had whispered, as he waved. _

She smiled at the memory, or her brother.

Sakura then just so happened to open her eyes, as she continued to smile. And with her head looking down, her first view was of the male's feet.

And before she could even stop herself, she had stomped on the males left foot. Force of habit.

"OWWW! MOTHER "BEEP"-ER"

The male had sworn as he started to hop with his hands on his left foot.

"What are you, an elephant?" he cried as he tried to cover up his pain.

Sakura then saw her chance to escape but not before taking a glance at the male. She felt a sweat drop (anime style) on her head. It couldn't had hurt_ that_ much. Seeing that, that was Touya's and her daily routine.

She smiled at the memory.

_Oh, wait, my escape. _

She took a step forward and spared the male another glance. He was still jumping up and down.

Sakura, feeling a bit of guilt, faced him and made a small bow.

"I'm sorry, it was a reflex."

She continued towards the door but made a stop at the teacher's desk.

"Shitsureshimashita." Sakura said and bowed. (It's a Japanese saying, when one exits the room)

Surprisingly, Sakura received a nod from the teacher. She then she exited the room, relieved.

……………End of Flashback………………………………

I didn't return to class after that. Instead I headed straight home, by myself. I didn't want to face them again. Not even Eriol.

But after, what had happened today, during school. I'm scared, Eriol might avoid me.

It's selfish, I know. The whole class dislikes me, well maybe except Eriol but that might be my wishful thinking. And I want him to be by my side.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

It was on a Friday, that the class pulled out the big guns. They had openly insulted her. Well, Arai Zuki did but he isn't smart enough to pull something like that off. He had someone behind him to pull the strings, someone being a female. My assumption, Tomoyo Dadouji.

I do consider her as a friend, seeing that we've met each other in primary school and her being Meiling's best friend. Oh, and also my best friend Eriol has quite the crush on her. But ever since I knew her I always knew there was something "off" about her. I never could pinpoint it, because she was always proud about her personality. So she had nothing to hide, I guess.

But why would Tomoyo have a grudge against Sakura?

But it isn't my business. Hence, I don't plan on interfering.

At first, I think I should have. To be honest, Tomoyo took my line! The "Arai, that's not funny" line. But when I realized Tomoyo was actually mocking Sakura. I wanted to give Sakura a chance. I know she has it in her, not to rebel but to twist things. I believed in her, I still do.

In the end, I think Sakura had handled it quite well. Especially the bit where Sakura had stomped on Arai's feet, saying that it was reflex? Quite cute, but she won't be hearing that from me.

Too bad, she left right after that class. I always looked forward to the end of the day. Where we'll walk together.

Because she was real. We don't talk about "gossip", instead we talk about whatever is on our heads. And surprisingly, I never once found it boring. And she never intrudes or asks about anything that might be taboo. I guess, she knows what to say.

She doesn't talk much about herself, that's what makes her different to other girls, who talks about themselves 24/7. But I sometimes wish she would, especially about her family. I've heard rumours, focusing on how she has no family. But if that was the case, why does she seem so determined and strong? If it was me, I don't know what I'll do.

I only got to where I am because of my family.

Well, we're always the last ones to leave, because purposely I pretend to take a long time at my locker. I didn't want people to see us together.

Because the possibility of her finding out that I'm actually Syaoran Li, increases. I'm actually surprised she hasn't found out. I'm quite popular at school. But I guess she just doesn't pay attention to that kind of stuff. And also, if my "fanclub" was to know, she'll definitely have a hard time.

But in the end, I still feel bad. Would Sakura hate me, for not helping her out today?

It's 10pm right now. I have Sakura's stuff right in front of me. She had left them, after the incident. The teacher insisted she'd keep them and give it to her first thing on Monday. But I told her, I'll be meeting her tomorrow.

It was true, I found her a job and she starts tomorrow. 2pm-6pm. I wanted to pick her up, after her shift. The place she works at, the local supermarket is actually quite close to our house. And me, returning her stuff to her is the perfect excuse to see her tomorrow. Well, not excuse, I don't need an excuse; it's a reason. Yes, a reason.

Problem being…

Would she be mad at me, for doing nothing?

I mean, the least I could had done was something, but I did nothing, absolutely nothing.

* * *

I really hope that me re-doing this chater doesnt lose any readers. fingers-cross

review please!!


	6. Friendship Falling

Hello!

So far so good, I think. And thank you for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: My possessions does not include CCS

* * *

Normal POV

"Kura-chan! Wake-up. Rise and shine! Tomoyo is already out with her friends, I think it's for a study group." Sonomi cried as she opened the curtains of Sakura's room.

"Mmmmm, Okaa-san. Five more minutes, please." mumbled Sakura as she dug her head further into the pillow.

"I was here half and hour ago, and you said the exact same thing! It's twelve already!"

"Argh! Fine, I'll rise but I won't shine!" Sakura joked as she sat up from her bed.

"You got work at 2pm, so you better leave at 1:15. And always remember first impressions always counts!" Sonomi said, as she grabbed the brush and began combing through Sakura's hair.

"So, that gives me one hour to get ready. Plenty of time." Sakura said as she was about to go back to bed.

"Oh, no you don't. I already started combing your hair, you don't want to mess it all up again."

"Oh, fine. But just because it's you, okaa san." Sakura laughed as she waited for Sonomi to untangle the rest of the mess.

…………………………………………………………..

"Oh, fudge cake!" Sakura cried as she grabbed her shoes and her toast to go. She only had half an hour to go.

"Wish me, luck. Okaasan!"

"Kura…stop!!" cried Sonomi as Sakura was about to make her exit.

"What's wrong, okaasan?"

"Err… Well, for a starter. You're about to eat your shoes and wear your toast on your feet?"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Thanks Okaasan. Ittekimasu. (I'm off)"

……………………………………………….

Sakura's POV

Fortunately Eriol was right. The work was simple, although it does get tiring. I started my shift at 2 pm, I actually made it on time with 5 minutes to spare.

During my shift there were times at which there was no customers which left me there to ponder.

At first it was about the supermarket's name, "Li Supermarket". It wasn't because I never heard of the franchise, quite the opposite; its quite popular amongst many communities. But as I thought of the name, it brought me back to when Tomoyo told me to stay away from Li Syaoran. Does he even go to Tomoeda High?

But in the end it was pointless. I don't even know the guy. So, I'm safe. My only worries are those at school, where people seem to dislike me. It never happened at my old school before. Does it really make a difference just becuase I'm dressed this way?

My second thought then was on Eriol. I really wanted to stay friends with him, he was different to the others. At least, I hope he was. He said he was going to pick me up after my shift, saying that I'll probably get lost on the way. But maybe he was only joking.

But I was looking forward to him picking me up. I'll just have to see.

Oh, another thing about this job. Time sure goes by really slow when there are no customers.

Like, I found myself standing there, day dreaming.

When suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

……………………………………………

Syaoran's POV

"BOO!" it was 20 minutes to 6, before Sakura finished. And I just happened to find her daydreaming.

WHACK

Ouch…that hurt, not much though. She's only a girl.

"Oh my God. Eriol. I swear I didn't know it was you!" Sakura said panicking realizing WHO she had hit.

"Well, who did you think it was? You're in a supermarket!" I said still rubbing my cheek. I wasn't mad. It didn't hurt, it just felt better if I were to rubbed it. Honestly.

"Err…."

"Exactly!" Huh, I won. What did I win?

"I'm sorry, really. What are you doing, here? I don't think I'm even allowed to talk to you. You're not exactly buying anything." Sakura replied.

Okay, now stop whining and be a man. Not that she punched me all that hard anyway.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't get in trouble; I mean I did get you the job." Too much info, why? My family owns the place.

She even gave me that confused look.

"Oh, I work here from time to time. So, like I said, don't worry. Now go get your stuff."

"But I finish at 6 not 5:40. Just wait 20 more minutes." Sakura said, trying to reason with me.

"Here, I'll just cover for you, okay? Now go." It's actually been a while since I worked the register, but it shouldn't be too hard. Sakura was about to argue back, but not if I had something to do about it.

"Just go." I said, as she was about to open her mouth.

Surprisingly she smiled, "Okay."

She's way too easy going.

Maybe this would make the guilt go away?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura's POV

As I went to retrieve my stuff, my stomach started to grumble. I hadn't had food since 12 in the morning. I needed food. Eriol was covering for me for 20 minutes, so why not, treat myself to some chocolate? And Eriol, apparently he loves chocolate. Something about, because it's the colour of his hair.

Once I got to the desired aisle, I noticed there was a sale on potato chips and lollies. I had a craving on potato chips and lollies, and there was no sale on chocolates. Bad luck for Syaoran, I guess.

But that doesn't feel right, nor did it sound like me. I guess, Eriol gets his chocolate. Sighs. But I'm getting most of it, because I am paying for it. (hehehehehehehe)

As I headed for Eriol's checkout, I saw him serving the customers.

As I looked around, I saw Eriol, he then gave me the peace sign. "Those better be for me." he said. I could only shake my head. Baka (idiot)

I guess, we were still friends. I was glad.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Hello, mam. How are you today? You're looking quite lovely today." Eriol had addressed. Funny, enough he seemed serious. As he acquired his British English aceent.

"Quite well, thank you. Sir." I played along.

"Great choice, I'm rather quite fond of choclate."

"I know…" I laughed.

"It's the colour of your/my hair." We said at the same time. We both smiled at that.

"Well, it's exactly six. Time to go?" Eriol asked.

"Yup, as soon as your finished."

Right after we decided to go to a café. Eriol said he'll treat me, I declined but he insisted saying that he wanted to, seeing that today was my first day at work. But, I saw it in his eyes, guilt. What could he be guilty about?

So far he's the most honest pleasant person I've met. Considering the current context.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Normal POV (n.b Syaoran would be mentioned as Eriol)

Sakura agreed. Only because Eriol persisted and they had compromised to Eriol paying and Sakura choosing the café. She knew of a café nice and cosy but it was on the "poor" side of the town, she hoped Eriol didn't mind and he didn't.

It actually gave him more time to prepare.

"Sakura, I got your stuff that you left behind yesterday."

"Thanks, my usb is in there. I really needed it. Thank you. Can I get it off you when we arrive in the café?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Silence then consumed them. Both didn't mind, both had problems going through their mind.

"Eriol" was wondering if befriending Sakura was the way to go but more importantly on how to tell her he wasn't Eriol, but the school prince, Li Syaoran.

While Sakura on the other hand, pondered in future reference would she become a burden to Eriol?

"Eriol, do you still believe I'm being bullied?" It came out of nowhere, for "Eriol".

"Yes." The answer was short but clear.

"I see." Sakura sighed.

The street they took was empty, or so it was until they turned a corner and a pair of children stopped Sakura.

"Excuse me, Onee-chan. (sister)" the elder child had said, nagging on Sakura's sleeve.

At the word, "onee-chan" Sakura's smile was one of a loving one. But this couldn't be seen, she was wearing a scarf. She never thought she'd be called that, especially with this appearance.

"What's wrong? Are you guys lost?" Sakura asked as she crouched down to look at the pair of children.

They appeared to be siblings, the older being the brother and the younger being a sister. Both were wearing clothes that belonged to the area. They were probably really cold.

"No. That's not it. We're not lost. It's just that…" The young boy replied, as tears started to fall. The younger sibling following, as if on cue.

But not after many seconds, a warm hand cupped the child's cheek as she wiped away the tears. Then the younger sibling.

"If you want, you don't have to tell me you're problem. Just tell me, how I can help." Sakura asked, not wanting to come out too strong.

The child shook his head. "My mother is ill, deeply ill. We don't have money to pay for her bills. My sister and I haven't had food for two whole days straight…." At this point both children were crying into the tissue given to them before hand.

At this, Sakura stood up, lifting her hand off the boy's head, no longer comforting him. The boy was alarmed.

"And in which direction does your mother live?" Eriol questioned, witnessing the whole event.

At this both children, pointed at a direction. Only problem being they were pointing at opposite ends.

"Uh..Huh! I knew you guys were lying!" Eriol smirked.

The boy then stop all track of his tears, he knew his plans were foiled. And he was going to be mocked. It wasn't the first time.

"Here. It isn't much. But hopefully, it would help."

Warm hands once again engulfed the young boy's hands, Sakura's hands.

"You're such a brave boy, especially at such an age." Sakura said as she looked into the young boy's eyes.

The young boy couldn't see Sakura's eye but it wasn't necessary. This wasn't sympathy but kindness.

"Thank-you." The boy then took the money, gave a nod and quickly ran-away with his sister.

"No problems. Just take care of yourself and your sister." Sakura had to cry out as the boy left quite in a rush.

"Damn rat. If he didn't run away all of a sudden I would had got him. Why did you give him money? He was lying!" Eriol asked, witnessing the ending.

"I know. I was just grateful that the story he made up wasn't true." Sakura smiled staring into the distance where the siblings left.

"I guess, you're right." Eriol said, staring at Sakura's peaceful image.

He now knew his answer. He was going to tell her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura's POV

Took us about half an hour to get to the café when it was suppose to take us 15 minutes max. But I was happy; I got to help out the siblings. I just hope the best would come to them soon.

"Can I take your orders?" the waitress asked. The waitress was about our age I think, well she looked really young. And she happened to only give Eriol eye contact.

"Sakura, what do you want? It is my treat, order whatever you want." Eriol said.

"Hm, I'm still looking." I nodded as I replied, looking at Eriol still reading his menu. The waitress then had a small frown on her face compared to her look before.

"I'll just take a hot chocolate, with marshmallows on the side." Eriol said handing the menu back to the waitress. Eriol smiled, which then resulted in the waitress smiling.

That was the affect Eriol had on girls, he really was a charmer. He could easily turn a girl's frown upside down.

I even found myself smiling.

"I'll have the same thing."

"That's it? You don't have to help me save." Eriol then gave me the bizarre look.

"But how can I eat if you don't eat?" I replied.

"I'll have two slices of double-choc mud cake please." Eriol told the waitress.

Eriol sighed at me, as I handed the waitress the menu. She snatched it out of hands.

Personally, that's a bit harsh, but it was understandable.

It was understandable, someone like me was not suppose to be seen with someone like Eriol. It was expected.

She then turned to head to the counter.

"Oh, and miss!" I beckoned her.

I saw her shoulders sag, as she turned around her eye-balls came back down. Giving the notion that she was rolling her eyes beforehand. She then gave me the "be quick" aura.

"Yes, mam." She managed to say. She makes me sound old.

"We're not together." I think she understood what I meant, unlike someone else. It was a girl's thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran's POV

"I thought we settled this before. I'm paying. Plus do you even have any money on you? After you gave that kid all the money in your wallet?" I said, as the waitress went back to the counter, with quite the astonished look.

She's been giving me the eye, ever since I steeped foot into the store. Personally, if Sakura wasn't her, I probably would have got a free chocolate off her. I'm not cheap, I just like freebies.

She then laughed.

"I said that, because she was glaring at me the whole time. She probably thought we were together." At this we both laughed. Why? Because it was impossible.

"Impossible, right?" Sakura had continued to laughing.

Most girls, wouldn't talk to me this way. Maybe except for Meiling but that's because she's my cousin. Because all girls I've met so far, are after something.

"No offence, but definitely. I mean, we can be good friends. But we're not going to go "there"" Our laughs lessen as time passed.

"You consider me, as a friend?" Sakura voiced out.

I've heard that line so many times. Not the exact one, I've heard this line many times, "You consider me, _only_ as a friend." A word really does make a difference.

The waitress then happened to interrupt our conversation as she sat our orders in front of us.

I waited for her to leave to answer Sakura's question. The way the conversation was going, it didn't sound that hard to tell her the truth. Sakura seemed to be the type who's really understanding and forgiving.

But she bet me to it.

"Wow! This really is a lot of chocolate."

I stared at her. She really does suck at "lying". I can tell she thought that she had put me into an uncomfortable situation. And she didn't want the awkwardness.

"You really do suck at changing the topics. I was going to answer, your question as soon as she left, you know."

She then blushed, picked up her fork and started to poke her slice of cake.

"I wasn't trying to change the topic! This is a lot of chocolate." She defended herself.

"Stop looking at me, that way!"

I laughed, "And what way, am I looking at you?" I raised my eye-brows suggestively.

She changed her fork to her spoon and started to stir her hot chocolate.

She was really fidgeting.

"I wasn't implying that! So, it wasn't that look!" She said, fidgety. She was looking at her hot chocolate then at me, as if nodding.

It really was hilarious. She really is getting nervous; I think she's trying to distract herself.

"But how do you know, I'm not implying what I'm implying now." I continued to raise my eye-brows suggestively.

At this her face turned red, with her scarf on and her glasses fogged up; she really looked funny. So, what was a guy in my situation to do? Laugh out loud.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Normal POV

Realization seemed to, had finally sift thought Sakura's mind. Eriol was only playing with her. In the inside she was cursing herself, for being so stupid.

Click

She had a reputation to save, uphold.

"HUH!" She proudly stood up, with her hands folded. She then pointed her second finger at the still-laughing Eriol.

Eriol looked up, and found himself laughing more with Sakura's face still so red, with her scarf on and her glasses fogged up and her standing up, looking like a fool.

Sakura squinted her eyes at him, and even pouted. Seeing that he didn't stop laughing. But Eriol couldn't see her expression, not with what she got on. Well, except for the fact she was red in the face.

Sakura then coughed, giving her idea another attempt. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Like I was saying. HUH!" She said, with more confidence.

Eriol continued with his laughing state but the volume had lessened.

"I got you! I changed the topic! Didn't I? And you said, I sucked at changing the topic." Sakura even gave a smirk of her own. She even had her hand at her hip, giving off the proud stature.

Eriol stopped laughing.

Silience filled the atmosphere but not for long.

"AS IF! Nice try, Kinomoto!" Eriol said, as he went for a slice of cake.

Eriol then went on thinking, she couldn't had been testing me. I did not fall for it!

Sakura then dropped her should and sat down.

"It was a good try, wasn't it?" she giggled as she went for her slice. Grinning away. Eriol, himself couldn't help grinning along. The chocolate cake then, tasted better than ever before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, like I said. Until "somebody" was "trying" to change the topic, I do consider you as a friend." Eriol said, as he finished his slice of cake.

"Me, too." Sakura said, gobbling the bit of her cake.

"Well, now that we're officially friends, Sakura. There's something I have to tell you."

"Hm?" Sakura said, looking up from her cup of hot chocolate.

"What's wrong?" she continued, seeing that Eriol was having problems bringing up the topic.

"Well, it's more like I forgot to tell you something or I sorta lied to you." Eriol continued.

"Spill. It couldn't be that bad." Sakura assured, sipping at her hot chocolate.

"Well, let me ask you. You know the play Romeo and Juliet, right?"

"Duh, everyone knows of that play." Sakura joked, trying to spoon out the leftover chocolate from her hot chocolate.

Eriol noticed Sakura wasn't taking the ordeal all too serious, so he thought he might as well just shoot.

"You know the line; a rose by any name will smell just as sweet?" Eriol continued.

By this time, Sakura had given up and given her full attention to Eriol.

"Oh, that was Juliet's line. When she was on the balcony right?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. That's the line."

"I like that line. But my favorite was violent delights have violent endings, something like that." Sakura laughed, believing she probably got the line wrong.

"Errrr….That's not the point. Point being, what do you think of that line?" Eriol persisted.

"I guess, I agree." Sakura agreed, without putting much thought into it.

"Oh, good. Because I'll tell you a secret." Eriol said, in such a relief tone when compared to his previous lines.

At this, Sakura's ears twitched. She was a female.

So, she leaned forward, whilst nodding her head eagerly.

"Well, first. I sorta do regret doing what I did. But by telling you now probably makes no difference." Eriol started.

"Just tell me!" Sakura urged. If only she knew what she was saying.

"Okay, hold your horses." Eriol then took a breath holding up the suspense.

"I'm actually Li Syaoran. And Eriol is actually my best friend/cousin."

………………………………………………….

Syaoran's POV

As I looked up, I actually saw her face turn pale. She then gasped.

"You're joking?" She had stuttered.

I must really have a great affect on girls, I mean even on Sakura.

Boy was I wrong.

"Nope, I'm Li Syaoran. In flesh." Bad move.

I then found myself dripping wet. Sakura had splashed her glass of water onto me.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you?" I was pissed. No one had ever thrown water at me.

I did nothing wrong!

"You liar!" she spat at me. As she packed her stuff into her bag.

"What the hell? You agreed, a rose by any name would smell just as sweet! So what, if I didn't tell you my real name? Would it really make a difference? I just wanted to make sure, you weren't like the other girls!" I reasoned.

Why was I even explaining myself? She poured water over me! I'm not saying that I have the right to pour water over her but was her actions truly justified?

"Eriol, urgh! Li san. Please, move." She asked seeing that I was in her way of escaping.

"Call me, Syaoran. We're friends remember? And I'm not moving until you apologize for dumping water onto me!"

"Syaoran? How do I know that's even your real name?!" she said as she tried to shove me aside. Too bad, I'm like twice her size. No, I'm not fat. I was exaggerating.

"You want to see my student ID card?"

"No! That's not even the point. Well, it is. But the main point is, you lied!"

"I know. That's why I'm confessing know. What's wrong with you? You're being so hypocritical. You said, a rose by any name would smell just as sweet!" I shouted, I didn't mean to. But she was being so unreasonable. Maybe all this time she was acting. What happened to her being forgiving? Easy going? Understanding?

"Maybe!" she shouted back with the same tone as mine.

"But you're no rose! You're a thorn bush, calling itself a rose! There's a difference."

And with that she got away.

...

Review?? I have a feeling there are many mistakes in this and I didnt really get to express my ideas. What do you guys think?


	7. Ambiguous Amends

Hello. Once, again thank you to those who reviewed. Did she really over react?? I'm not so sure. But comments like those really gets me thinking. So, I encourage those who didn't review to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: not mine CCS

* * *

Ambiguous Amends

* * *

Sakura's POV

I ran straight home, away from Eriol….Li-san. Straight home, once again Okaasan wasn't home. I was glad. I didn't want her to see me in this state.

Crying tearless tears into my pillow. I found myself hugging Spinel, for comfort.

What am I doing? Pitying myself?

I sat back up onto my bed, still holding onto Spinel. What exactly just happened?

Everything was going so well, I worked so hard. Or at least I felt I did. I feel like had made the greatest sand castle next to the sea only to have it swept away.

So, all this time Li-san was lying, maybe not lying. But he lied. Everything had started because of that lie.

I feel betrayed, I believed in him. If betrayal feels this bad, how would Tomoyo feel? I don't even want to imagine. All this time, I tried so hard to stay away from this Li Syaoran, individual that Tomoyo mentioned. But all this time, he was the only person I was associating with. I seriously, can't believe myself.

How can I do this to Tomoyo? Especially when I just promised her, I'll stay away from him. Yes, maybe I didn't know.

But, what now?

Maybe, I should apologize to Tomoyo. I really didn't mean to, I tried so hard…but….

She'll probably be so mad, heck; I'm mad at myself. How stupid, can one be?

There really is no limit to my stupidity. How can I tell Tomoyo? I was hoping we could be like old times, friends. Especially, now that we live under the same roof.

And if Tomoyo were to find out or by me telling her, results in her being mad at me. Which I can't really blame her. She had warned me, I agreed; and yet I….

I'm so stupid. My stupidity this time might result with me and Tomoyo having a misunderstanding between us. She'll be upset and okaasan. I'm such an idiot. Causing trouble everywhere I go. I just just….wish….

That I never met Li-san, Li-san never approached me??….no.

I don't wish that at all. I enjoyed those times that we shared together. I wish it could continue. He was my only friend that I could talk to, ever since I arrived here.

I really am selfish. So, selfish. I should be wishing that we've never met, that way everyone would be better off. But instead….

Tomoyo would be so upset, what kind of person am I? How could I…

And then there's Li-san. I admit, telling him that he was a thorn bush calling itself a rose, was harsh. But…

Why did he have to corner me into a corner?

A rose by any name would smell just as sweet.

True.

Maybe you could call me a hypocrite. I sure feel like one, especially after what happened and what Li-san said. I said, A rose by any name would smell just as sweet.

It can swing in both ways.

Li-san's. It doesn't matter that at first he told me his name was Eriol, when in reality his name is Li Syaoran. It wasn't like his attitude/ personality was a fake.

Like mine.

Hence, the name wouldn't matter.

My way. He was Li Syaoran. No matter what his name was, if I were to know he was Li Syaoran, I would have stayed away. Even if he was referred to as something else, I would have stayed away. Because he was Li Syaoran.

In other words, Li Syaoran by any other name was a "danger" zone.

If only I knew…

Did I over reacted, I don't know. Maybe. Especially, since it happened right after we agreed to be officially friends.

I just lost a friend. I just realized….

How ironic. But I asked for it. My sole purpose, of changing my appearance was so that no one would approach me. And here, I was making friends with Li-san.

Maybe, I am supposed to spend the rest of my life alone.

I lost my mother, father, brother; my family. My friends, are gone. Although it was my decision, they're gone.

And as a punishment for my wishful thinking of becoming friends with Li-san, lead me to this.

If I had stuck to my plan the first place, it would have probably made it easier for everyone.

So, I should, apologize to Li-san, if that is even his name. I shouldn't have referred him to as a thorn bush. It just came out.

I was never good with words, I should think before I talk.

Now, Tomoyo. What should I do? I'm scared. What can I do?

Act as if nothing had happened. And if she was to ask, deny it?

God, I'm not even capable of doing that.

Which then leaves me the last option, my option. It's the right thing to do.

If I were to pretend that nothing had happened, and that I had done nothing wrong. I wouldn't just be lying to myself, but Tomoyo as well.

I have to be honest.

………………………………………………….

* * *

Syaoran's POV

Me, a thorn bush? I know I get intimidating at times, but a thorn bush. It couldn't be that.

She had compared me to a thorn bush. The thorn bush in comparison to a rose.

Thorn bushes are known to be dangerous, which then makes me dangerous.

Is she afraid of the fan girls at school?

True, they can get scary but as soon as they realize/see that it is was my choice, they'll back down. They respect my wishes. The never will do anything overly drastic.

Maybe she was scared she'll ruin my reputation.

But if she was afraid of that, she wouldn't have agreed in the first place to us being friends.

Why am I even making up excuses for her?

She was the one who poured water all over me. After she had left, people around me were all staring. Some even had the guts to mouth the word "rejected" to me, as I exited the café. Fine, it was only one guy. But that didn't stop me, from punching him. He deserved it, he should had minded his own business. That's what you get, for being nosy. Especially, if you're a guy.

She was the one who had lied. She had agreed that a rose by any name would smell just as sweet. Just because my name is Li Syaoran doesn't make me inferior to Eriol. Heck, she doesn't even know who Eriol is, at least not to my knowledge. I get it, if I was imposing Eriol, when she expected Eriol. But she didn't. So, what was her problem?

She broke her word. She said, she considered me as her friend. Oh, really? So, just because my name is Syaoran, changes everything? Because my name is Li Syaoran instead of Eriol, gives you permission to pour water over me? I don't think so.

Or maybe she's the kind to despise the rich. Well, she doesn't exactly come from a poor background but it is nowhere near rich. So maybe, she despises the rich, hence when she found out my name is Li Syaoran she behaved the way she did.

If that was case, screw her.

I had thought she was the kind to not judge a book by its cover. The kind who thought it was what's within that truly mattered. I guess not. I guess, I was wrong.

I hate it when I'm wrong with these things. It makes me wonder, how the human mind really works.

But, but…..why does it feel like I'm trying to convince myself, that she's _that _kind of person?

Well, I guess, I too was at wrong. I had cornered her at first.

I had been over confident. I believed she would respond in a positive way. Accepting, me for who I am, not for what I am.

I guess, it only makes it more unbelieving if one didn't expect it at all. I should have expected a yes or no, from her. Instead, I had only expected one reply. Acceptance.

I had wanted someone to accept me for who I was, not for what I am.

……………………………………………………………

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

I returned home at 8:30. It's not that late, even though I did leave early in the morning. But now that, that "thing" lives under the same roof as I, I want to stay out as long as I wanted. When I arrived home, I was informed, mother was still at work, and Sakura arrived just before I did.

I had my servants bring up my food, like I said, I didn't want to risk being in the same scene as "her". I'll probably lose my appetite.

As my food arrived, I turned on my television as I got ready to eat.

My phone then rang.

"What's up?" I said, as I realized it was Chiharu.

"Moyo, you're gonna be so pissed." Was my reply.

An hour and a half later.

That bitch. Chi was wrong. I wasn't pissed. Try timing that by 1000, then plus 7.

Sakura Kinomoto, how dare she? I warned her. She even has the guts to go back on her own words. In a matter of 3 weeks.

Let's rewind a bit, shall we? But you have probably figured it out, already.

After my phone call with Chiharu, I still ended up losing my appetite. Not because of the sight of Sakura, but it is still because of her.

Apparently, Chiharu had seen it with her own two eyes. On her way home, through the poor district. She had witnessed Syaoran and Sakura together. Sitting together at the same table. Chatting away.

Seeing this, Chiharu had gone in and tried to get the closest seat possible without them knowing. She didn't want to act too soon. Especially, by herself. Her seat, was close enough to witness the scene but wasn't close enough to listen in onto the conversation.

But she didn't have to, to see what was going on. It was obvious, they were close. Especially seeing that, Sakura was a new student and this was only her 3rd week at school.

That whore.

But the worst bit was, she threw her cup of water onto Syaoran, and embarrassed him in front of the public.

Yes, she is a sneaky one, more devious than me. How the hell did she even approach Syaoran, within only 3 weeks?

She had poured water over Syaoran.

Does that mean Syaoran had tried to ask her out but she said no, but he persisted. Hence, the result?

But why, the hell am I even wondering about what had happened, when the bitch herself was under the same roof as I?

Hell, is paying an early visit.

…………………………………………………

* * *

Normal POV

As Tomoyo exited her room, she made sure her mind was clear. She knew her aim, and she was going to get it.

But halfway there, she stopped. Looking around she found a servant nearby.

She asked him, if her mother was at home. She wasn't. She was even told, her mother wouldn't be returning for tonight. At that Tomoyo smiled.

She knew that if her mother was at home, she couldn't act. Because by doing so, she would only make herself look bad. Even though, Sakura was at fault.

She thanked the servant, and told him, they could leave early. Seeing that they had worked so hard recently. She had needed at excuse.

Of course the servant was more than eager to leave. The pay may have been good, but the hours weren't.

After that, Tomoyo had made sure the servants were gone.

She then continued on, her way.

While in the room of our protagonist. Sakura was practicing on what to say, and how to say it. She needed to prepare.

But as she prepared and practiced, it only revealed to her the way things would turn out, and somehow it didn't turn out so well. Majorit of her ideas had ended up with Tomoyo crying.

That Sakura, didn't want. She'd rather Tomoyo take it out on her. Slap her, if she had wanted, but that would only stain her hand.

As this continued, Sakura also realized her determination to tell Tomoyo was decreasing.

At that point she faced the door and walked towards it.

What will be, will be. Was her thought, as she opened the door.

The particular door, at that particular time moment had movement on both sides. The door knob was being turned, on both sides.

"Dadouji-san." A whisper had came from Sakura, as she realized Tomoyo on the other side of the door.

It was too soon.

"Kinomoto, we need to talk."

Only a nod was given. As Sakura opened her door wide for Tomoyo to enter.

"Would you like a seat?" Sakura said, as she closed the door.

Tomoyo hadn't replied and had taken a seat at the end of Sakura's bed.

At this point Sakura, knew she had to speak first. In order to lessen the misunderstanding. But then, she also knew it would have been rude. What to do?

"Urm…Dadouji-san. Do you mind if I speak first?"

At this Tomoyo, knew Sakura was going to confess. How Sakura was going to say how it wasn't her fault. Using an excuse, like she hadn't known or something. Some excuse. But either way, Tomoyo wanted to see what Sakura had to say. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"Go ahead."

Sakura was relieved, seeing that she got permission to speak first. She appreciated the generosity given by Tomoyo.

"Gomen. Gomene. Gomenasai." (Sorry)

"Why, what for?" came the "supposed" confused reply.

Sakura, felt her insides clenched. Tomoyo hadn't found out. She had came into her room probably for another objective. And here, she was imposing her objective. Maybe, she had came in for a friendly chat. Nevertheless, she knew she had to do it. From watching movies, she knew if she were to leave it for later, it'll only get worst.

"Li-san. I've made contact with him."

It was simple.

With her clear head, and upper hand. Tomoyo, decided to twist the games. She was going to play along. Let's see who'll be the last one standing.

"How could you?" was her reply, as she force tears to slowly come out.

"Tomo…Dadouji…I…I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to go back on my words."

Sakura was determined, into not bringing Syaoran into the argument. If she was, it was to a minimum. Not wanting to upset Tomoyo any further.

"I can't believe you, how could you do this to me?" Tomoyo's act, continued.

"Dadouji-san, I swear. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you! Anything. Please, forgive me" Sakura said, with her head down and her hands clenched.

"Please, forgive me." She repeated.

Finally, Tomoyo started to cease her amount of sobs and tears. She was going to make Sakura eat her words. She was going to make things go her way, if it was the last thing she did.

"Anything? Do you really mean what you say?" Tomoyo had sobbed out.

"Yes, anything. I really am sorry."

"I don't know. How do I know, you're not going to go back on your words. Just like this time?"

Sakura realized Tomoyo's word had a point. She couldn't promise anything. So far the only promise she kept decently well, was the promise to her mother. And that promise falters from time to time. She was a failure.

"You're right. I don't have any rights, to make any promises."

Shit. Was Tomoyo's thought. She can't lose her now. She wanted Sakura to eat her own words. She wanted Sakura, to owe her a favor. She had a feeling, it'll do her good in the future.

"I still trust you."

Tomoyo had then decided, she was going to be her "friend" at home. Home only. Well, more like when she believed it was necessary. Like, now.

"Really, thank you. Then, I swear. I'll owe you one. And I'll try my best, to keep my word. I swear." Sakura said, with much appreciation.

She raised her pinky finger towards, Tomoyo, the to seal the deal.

To seal the deal. Tomoyo hated it. It brought back unwanted memories, but it had to be done. It was childish. But once again, it had to be done. With that thought in mind, she herself forcefully raised her own pinky finger.

And they hoop it around each other's finger.

Both smiled. One with hope. And the other with ambiguous sweetness.

Sakura couldn't believe Tomoyo's generosity. She hadn't imagined this. Tomoyo really was too nice.

Or as she thought.

As Tomoyo, grinned. Sakura had fallen for the act.

"So, you're forgiven. What are you going to do about Syaoran?"

Tomoyo had purposely said Syaoran instead of Li-san like Sakura. Secretly, hinting to her that Syaoran and her had a close relationship.

Sakura hadn't been expecting that question. So, like always, she answered it with honesty.

"I really don't know. What do you think, I should do?"

At this point Tomoyo realized it was too late to tell Sakura to stay away from what was hers. Well, what was going to be hers. And if she was to tell her to keep away, the possibility of Syaoran knowing was pretty high. Hence, she'll at a disadvantaged point.

"I'll tell you what. You can still associate with him. But don't say, I didn't warn you. Syaoran is known to be quite the playboy. He may be settling now, but it's because we're in our final year, so he has no time to play around."

Tomoyo grinned at her reply; it was true, to a point of course.

"Oh, I see."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She believed otherwise, but she also believed Tomoyo.

"How about, you update me on your relationship with him. That way, it'll be better."

Tomoyo knew it was weak, she was running out of ideas. She hadn't planned it to be this way. Quite the opposite. She was thinking somewhere on the lines of "catfight".

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

Sakura had eagerly agreed, seeing that Tomoyo was opening up to her and that there was still a chance, for her and Li-san to continue being friends.

The two girls then smiled. One, as a sign of gratitude, the other as to reassure the other she was genuine.

"I'm kind of tired." Tomoyo said, as she yawned. Signaling the end of a conversation.

Sakura took the hint.

"I'll walk you out." Sakura had offered.

With that, Sakura walked Tomoyo to her door.

But as they got close to the door, Tomoyo had made a halt.

Tomoyo being the person she was, needed to raise things up a notch. Just in case.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

At this, Sakura remembered. It was Tomoyo who had came to her room. And not the other way around. Like it should have been.

"Oh, you wanted to see me for a reason. But I rudely steered the conversation to my way. I'm so sorry. What was it you wanted to talk to me, about?"

"You can call me Tomoyo. But I'm guessing that you only want to call me that, only when we're alone or at home. You don't want the other students knowing about…. your "secret". Do you?"

Done, conniving. Tomoyo smirked, secretly. It was obviously hinting something, but it could also be taken as concern.

And knowing Sakura, she only saw it one way. Concern.

True enough, Sakura took it as concern and understanding.

Sakura didn't want to drag Tomoyo down. She didn't want to wish ill on others, especially in this case Tomoyo. She was thankful for Tomoyo's way of thinking. She didn't want to bring it up. Telling her, she wasn't really comfortable with calling her without any formalities in public display.

"Thank-you. And you many call me, Sakura; anytime you want. I won't mind."

And on cue, well for one particular person; they smiled.

"I better get to bed. See you."

"You're right. It is getting late."

At this, Tomoyo had exited Sakura's door. Sakura stayed at the door, watching Tomoyo leave.

"Night, Tomoyo." Sakura had cried, on instinct.

Sakura smiled, she had missed calling Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Especially aloud.

"Night." Tomoyo replied, not turning back.

She needed time to getting use to calling Sakura, Sakura. As she continued towards her room, Tomoyo mentally patted herself on her shoulder. She deserved it.

Hell wasn't going to pay an early visit. But, it'll come.

Her plan was simple, she was going to get Syaoran through Sakura.

* * *

Well... tell me what you think, by reviewing!!

* * *


	8. Enter Eriol

Author's Note: I deeply apologize for the wait of this chapter. i couldnt find the time to update due to the exams i have. i swear ill try to update more often, now that examz are coming to an end.

Also, ive reread my previous chapters, and changed bits and pieces. nothing major, maybe except for one thing. you can choose to reread or not. if you don't you'll still get the story =, no problem. but i wonder for those who do, can you spot the difference?

anywhu, on to the story.

once i again i deeply apologize for the wait.

Disclaimer: CCS doesnt belong to moi.

* * *

Enter Eriol

* * *

Sakura's POV

Shit, only two minutes left. Why can't I ever be punctual? I kept on running towards my homeroom, the bell was about to ring.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Made it.

Straightening myself up, I opened the door. Upon my entry, it may appear as though, I'm only walking straight to my desk. My overly large glasses covered my eyes; hence no one knows when I'm sneaking a peek. Normally, I wouldn't be sneaking peeks.

But this morning seemed to be different; everyone was crowding around the table right next to Li-san's. I could only make out blue hair, that seemed to be natural but was it even possible? Maybe in manga or anime… but this is no manga or anime!

I was at my seat before I could get a better glimpse of the blue haired person. Maybe, he's new?

I shouldn't be so nosy. I took out my notes and pencil case, ready for the next class. But subconsciously, I was listening into the conversation. I couldn't help it.

"… yeah it was the best! Next time I'll take you with me, my cute little descendant." Said a teasing voice.

"Shut up, don't call me that! And you said, you'll take me the last 5 times you went and I still haven't been to England. You're just a bluff."

I recognised that voice, Eriol's, I mean Li-san's. I still have to apologize to him, I'll be lucky if he still wants to talk to me.

"Class, get back to your seats!" Ah, the teacher.

"Glad, to see you back. Hiiragizawa-kun, let's hope you left all your mischief in England." He said, as he followed it up with a laugh. I too, found myself smiling but I guess, it wasn't funny seeing that the class didn't laugh.

The teacher then coughed, seeing that it wasn't all that funny and started the roll call.

So, he's Eriol Hiiragizawa san. I found myself wanting to turn around a take a glance for myself, but my shyness over rid it, so instead I decided against it. Li-san too sits behind me.

I wish I could speak to him and apologize but not in front of all these people. I guess, my only chance and hope if after school. Seeing that his… friend? Just came back from England he probably wants to hang out with him to catch up. I doubt I could speak to him during lunch anyways.

Sigh.

"Kinimoto? Kinomoto?!?"

Kinomoto? That's my name, well my surname…

"Yes?" I said abruptly.

"I've been calling your name for the last 10 times, please pay attention. It's only the start of the day." The teacher huffed and continued the roll call.

"Gomenasai. (sorry)" I felt myself shrinking into my seat. How embarrassing. I could even hear a few sniggers from behind.

Sigh. Nothing new there.

Class then began, but instead of paying attention in class, in found myself wondering and planning on my confrontation with Li-san. I guess, all I can do is hope for the best. Fingers crossed.

Recess

As soon as the bell went I ran to my locker for food. Somehow, today's breakfast just didn't seem to be enough. My stomach was grumbling all throughout English. And if I'm correct Li-san and his friend from England heard. Every time it grumbled particularly loudly they snickered. Stupid stomach of mine.

So, with my lunch at hand I started to head towards my place. Not home, but the cherry tree just outside the building. And as usual, I saw Li-san heading the opposite direction. This is when we usually do our little greeting. A smile and a nod. We were getting closer and I was waiting for the moment. I tilted my head a bit to the left, smiled and nodded.

Problem being, Li-san just walked on pass me. With Hiiragizawa beside him.

I found myself rooted to the floor. So, this is how it feels to be truly ignored.

I can't give up.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

I just walked pass Sakura, without giving her out usual greeting. Well, she did; but I didn't return it. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. And I feel bad. What's wrong with me?

I'm usually not like this. I usually don't give a damn about anything. Hiiragizawa sensed it, I can tell but he just chose not to question me about it. Well, at least not now but I know he will.

Why do I feel bad? Ever since I was little I was brought up to feel no emotions at all and even if I were to feel, it would be to feel good about myself not bad. I guess, you could say I was brought up to be heartless, cold. Especially, after I met "her"…

Sakura Kinomoto, what exactly is it about you that I can't seem to forget about you or bring myself to completely ignore your existence?

Eriol Hiiragizawa, during all this time he just walked beside me. That's the kind of person he was, he was thoughtful when it really comes to it. And he never pries, he waits. But that's only because we trust each other, we trust each other to open up to the other and be honest. Eriol is my one and only true best friend.

"Hey, let's skip out on class and go to our usual hang out place." He sensed my troubles.

"Sure." and as the bell went signalling for 3rd and 4th period we went the opposite directions towards the stairs that led to the school's roof top.

Eriol and I are the only two with the keys to the rooftop, well except for maybe the principal. But the rooftop is even off limits to him. I guess, he knows where he stands.

"Did you see her?" I found myself asking. This is how we were, straight to the topic.

"The new girl? With the whole nerd get-up?" Eriol replied.

I nodded.

"She's something. Quite entertaining too, during homeroom and English. Couldn't stop laughing when her stomach kept grumbling." Eriol said, as he sat down.

"Yeah." I then sat beside him.

"Are you going to start? I can tell it's a long story and we only have two periods."

"Yeah. It all started…."

………….

I told Eriol everything. He was cool about it. I knew he would be.

"A thornbush, eh?"

"I know, I mean what the hell? And everything was going all fine and swell. Until I told her." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Want my view?" Eriol said, seeing my frustration.

"She seems real, and I think you know that. The people in this day and age act nice, dresses politely when in all reality they're not. She's not. She doesn't brother to doll herself up, instead she waits patiently waiting for those who aren't materialistic to notice her. And from what you said, she treats everyone with equal respect and dignity."

I nodded. And allowed him to continue. It's not frequent when we have a serious conversation like this.

"I particularly like the bit when you told me, how you guys ran into the two children. You were probably surprised weren't you?"

I nodded, again.

"I think you know what to do. What you want to do." With that he stopped.

"Yeah, I do. But you know me, if she's avoiding me; I'm not going to chase after her. If she doesn't want to be friend me, I'm not going to insist. She's the one who called me a thornbush, poured water over me, straight after we declared we were officially friends." I huffed.

"But don't think I didn't notice her little greeting towards you, during recess. You might have kept on walking but I turned my head around. She stopped the moment you walked passed her and with her head hanging down. I would say she was hurt." Eriol said, smugly.

I forgot how observant he was.

"Like you can blame me, after what she did." I huffed again.

Eriol then raised an eyebrow.

"I trusted her Eriol."

He further raised the eyebrow.

"Everything she did revealed her personality. It was like she had nothing to hide. Everything she did, never once contradicted her personality. I found myself believing her, trusting her. I don't know, it was like she had this really strong sense for justice. And then once I tell her who I really am, she contradicts herself."

I looked up to meet Eriol's smile.

"Do you still trust her?"

Do I?

Eriol then shook his head, seeing that I didn't answer.

"Do you reckon she trusts you? I think so, she did greet you, and thus she must still consider you as a friend. I think she should be the one, wondering if she should trust you. I know what you did, you had your reasons. But this girl is different. From what you told me, she trusts others way too easily. This just goes to show that maybe she hasn't been let down before. And you're the only one to befriend her so far."

He then stopped, to gather his thoughts.

"Imagine, if it wasn't you. But some other bastard that wanted to pull a prank on her, make a fool out of her in front of the whole school when she's just new around here. That would have been horrible."

Eriol was right. And I'm feeling bad, not that I wasn't feeling bad to begin with. So, I'm feeling worst.

"But then, you on the other hand don't trust others at all. So, I guess it's normal for you to think the way you're thinking."

I smirked at that, I knew Eriol was trying to make me feel better.

"Point being. It's your choice, but know that I stand on your side, man."

And that was that.

* * *

Eriol's POV

Lunch then began, as Syaoran and I descended from the roof top by the stairs. He then said he needed time to think on his own, so allowed him to wonder off by himself.

I wanted to talk to Tomoyo anyways.

Tomoyo Daidouji, the girl of my dreams. We met in kinder garden but then she moved away and came back during our primary school days.

She's the most beautiful girl in school and the most popular. No surprise there. But it isn't because of those features that I love her. It's so much more.

Back then, during kinder garden I didn't have many friends. Especially, with Syaoran being homeschooled. Even back then, I wore glasses. Which only gave the kids more of a reason to make fun of me.

I was born in England, both of my parents were also born in England. So it was only onormal when we gave to Japan, that I would carry an English accent. For that I was also made fun of.

For blue hair, yes, was definitely abnormal which then gave the kids other reasons to make fun of me.

As a kid, I didn't know any better and either did the other kids. If they knew better they wouldn't had treated me like so. I was the sole heir to the Hiiragizawa Corp.

So, like I said I didn't know, so I didn't use that fact to my advantage.

The bullying started and continued. I would try to avoid them, ignore them to an extent that they don't think I'm making a fool out of them. It wasn't easy.

And then she came.

…………………Flash back………………………..

"Oi, four-eyes. Where do you think you're going?" said the leader of the group.

"Please, stop. I didn't do anything to you." Cried a younger boy with glasses and blue hair.

"That's because you can't do anything!" The bigger child continued, running after the blue haired boy.

"Help! Someone! Please, help me!" ran the blue haired blue, but as he ran he collapse; his little legs could no longer carry him any further.

"Now, we got you." The group of young kids then crowded around the fallen blue haired boy.

But before, anything can be done; a new voice could be heard.

"STOP!" it was a young voice belonging to a female.

"Dadouji Tomoyo. What are you doing here?" asked the bully, about to kick his victim.

"I should be asking you that, not the other way around."

"We're just having some fun, with the blue hair." Said the leader as he actually kicked him this time.

A grunt could be heard from Eriol.

"Just leave. It's not cool to pick on others who are smaller than you. Imagine what the others would think." Tomoyo said, walking towards the group.

"Oh, whatever. You ruined the fun anyway. Let's go boys. See ya, Dadouji." Said the leader as he left, with the rest of the boys following up behind.

As soon as they left, Eriol began to pick himself up.

"Are you okay, Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo had said, as she gave him a hand getting up.

"Arigatou (thank you)."

It then became silent. Awkwardness sifted through the two children.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because you needed my help."

………end of flash back………………

Tomoyo Dadouji was the first person in my life who stood up for me. Ever since then, I stood on my own two feet. I learnt how to speak for myself and defend myself because of her. I didn't want her to see my vulnerability.

After that incident I had been working on my courage to speak to her, I wanted to protect her, the way she had protected me. But I was too late. By the time, I had worked up my courage she had left, along with her mother.

But she came back, at the start of grade 5; she came back. And I was happy.

We became friends and unknowingly I started to harvest feelings for this particular girl.

She was the type of girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, if not she'll act on it. I guess, you could say she wasn't afraid to be called a bitch. She wasn't afraid to be herself.

"Hey Eriol!" Ah, Tomoyo Dadouji, what perfect timing.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo Dadouji." I said, with my English accent. As I bent down on one knee and gently took a hold of her left hand and pecked it.

Tomoyo being the collective, cool person she was; was flattered, and smiled.

"Welcome back." Tomoyo then gave Eriol a hug, they were friends after all.

"It's good to be back, how have you been?"

"Alright. Eriol, I need to talk to you."

Yes, Tomoyo was always straight and blunt whenever she could. She never liked beating about the bush.

I admire her, because even though she's a girl she's not only strong but brave.

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

Now that Eriol's back, things might go a bit smoother.

"I want you to befriend with Sakura Kinomoto." Nothing to it.

"I see. What's in it for you?" I smiled at that, Eriol always did know me well.

"I believe she has it in her to help Syaoran move on…"

"So, you want her to break down the wall, for you to go through?" Eriol questioned.

As much as I hated to admit it. It's true.

"Yes. But you don't want Syaoran to be involved in an arrange marriage either."

Eriol then smiled, his smile.

"Syaoran already has the intention of befriending her. I take it that you want me to show an interest in her, a different interest. In case, Syaoran might show that particular interest. Syaoran would never think of showing interest in a girl that I'm interested in. Right?"

I nodded.

Eriol then smirked to himself. Yes, I know about his feelings towards me. He confessed quite a while ago but I told him clearly that I only have my eyes on Syaoran.

"Syaoran knows…."

I know where he was going.

"That you like me, right?"

Eriol said, nothing. I guess, I was right.

"Easy. Just tell him that you've moved on. Moved on to Sakura. You don't have to go out with Sakura forever, I think two months, max. As soon as, Syaoran and I get together, you can dump her."

If everything goes as planned, that's how things would turn out. Syaoran wouldn't think of dumping me because of Sakura and Sakura would never let Syaoran dump me because of her.

"Would this make you happy?" Eriol ask, piercing me with his eyes.

"Yeah. It would." Returning Eriol's glaze.

He then looked down, as if in deep thought but in the next second, he looked me back in the eye and smiled his Cheshire cat smile.

"I'll do it." With that he turned around and exited the way he came in, with his hands in his pockets.

I knew I could trust Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Not only because he had feelings for me but because he was a gentlemen. He's a man of his words.

I smirked as I recounted our first encounter. On the outside, it may seem as though I rescued him because he was in need. But it was more than that. As a child I watched many movies, and it made me realize things that normal people didn't notice. Especially, a child.

I didn't plan on rescuing Eriol Hiiragizawa. I guess, during the process, I know I'll be saving someone.

My plan was to stand up to the bullies. The bullies was a group of guys, everyone knows how a guy should never lay a hand on a girl. I was safe, as long as I didn't push it.

I was going to play hero. It was another scheme to boost up my popularity. Not only would I be an idol to the weak, but I'll be an acquaintance to the bullies. They would realise that I'm not scared of them, making me their acquaintance. Everything had once again turned out the way I had wanted.

Well, not exactly. There was a bonus, Eriol Hiiragizawa regained some self-confidence. And that's how he became who he is today.

I always knew he was interested in me, but Syaoran had and always been my goal. And I'm not going to settle for second best.

Well, the bonus wasn't only an advantageous to Eriol only, but me also. When I came back from the hell hole and back to where I belong; Eriol welcomed me back with open arms. Because of him, I met Syaoran Li.

Why am I so determined when it comes to Syaoran Li?

Well, it isn't only because he's from the richest and strongest clan alive. Not because he just came out of nowhere because apparently he homeschooled his primary school years. Not because he resembled a sex god. Not only because he's the most athletic person at our school. His qualities are infinite.

Yes, because of those features I, like all the other girls would probably lust and worship the floor he walks on. But I consider myself different from them. I don't admire him, like him, lust after him; instead I love him.

When I first met him through Eriol, Syaoran Li was totally different from what he is today. Well, not really. The old Syaoran Li went through girls like girls goes through clothes.

But according to Eriol, it wasn't Syaoran's choice but the Li elders'. The Li elders' plan was to train Syaoran into a perfect gentlemen and at the same time make connections. Hence, the girls that Syaoran went out with was always a daughter of the rich.

But besides from that, Syaoran never paid any attention to any girls. Like a gentlemen he would respect them. But he would show no interest at all. It was like no one could touch him. He was perfect.

Girl after girl would confess their feelings to him, but like a gentlemen he would decline. That's why I didn't brother. I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself. I would always try to impress him without being obvious. I would be graceful, polite etc in his presence, but he wouldn't even spare me a glance. But I didn't care all that much, because I haven't felt the spark yet.

Until that day.

I remember that day, from that day on my heart started to beat really fast whenever I'm in his presence.

I was in the library picking out a good book. I liked reading and it not only improves my reading but it also makes me appear very lady-like. When suddenly the book shelf besides me, trembled. On instinct a normal person would run or try to hold it back up.

But for the first time, my brain had stopped working and the only thing I could do was watch as the bookshelf fall towards me. Strange thing being, I welcomed it with open arms. I didn't get it. I loved my life, now that I'm back from that hell hole, don't I?

CRASH

But I didn't feel a single thing, not because my body turned numb. No, I did feel something. I felt warm, a pair of arms wrapped around me. It was a male, his body was very masculine. He had shielded me; I didn't feel a single scratch. I loved the feeling he was giving me. I felt safe, secured and …relaxed?

"Hey, you okay?" a husky voice had asked me, I could feel his breath onto my hair.

I hadn't planned it, I didn't want it but I think I needed it. I found myself hugging him around the torso, hiding my face into his chest.

"I was so scared." I remembered, whispering out.

He then patted my hair and rubbing my back. "It's okay. You're safe now."

I dared to look up and I was met with his burning amber eyes, they were so beautiful. My heart was pounding, and given our situation, I was constantly wondering if he could feel my heart pound against his chest.

"Let's go sit you down." His hold around me, tighten as he led me to the library couches. I didn't want him to let me go, I felt safe with his arms around me.

"You sit down here and calm yourself down. I'll go help out the librarian."

I wanted to say no, but I knew it had to end sometime.

I think that was when I fell in love with him.

Because during that time when I was in his arms, for the very first time I didn't feel threatened, and I didn't feel the need to impress him.

* * *

tbc

* * *

i keep changing povs again..... i hope it didnt get too confusing. next chapter SS will definitly talk! please review *smiles*

* * *


	9. Yue and Yukito

I'm so sorry for the late chapter. To be honest, i was quite disappointed and the number reviews. I'm not complaining really!...at least i think so. I think i might had lost quite a number of readers because of my last chapter. Was it because i kept switching point of views? Im hoping its not the story. I tried writing this whole chapter from a normal point of view. Hopefully, you guys would enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Let me make this official throughout this whole story, i don't own ccs, clamp does.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yue and Yukito

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Li?" asked an exasperated Eriol. "I've been waiting for him for ages." He then sighed.

"Li usually leaves early in his limousine, remember? And his butler, Wei-san is always the first of all people to arrive to pick him up. So, he's probably gone."

"Great! And I wanted a ride. Well, see you tomorrow." Said Eriol as he retreated home.

* * *

*after half an hour*

As Syaoran watched the last person go, he once again reminded himself to apologize to Eriol tomorrow for ditching him, well sorta.

Ten minutes later, like usual for the last couple of weeks but this time with his fingers crossed. He, too headed for the main exit. As he headed for the main exit, his pace had slowed down, as if waiting for someone to catch up. But as he took his last step out of school, he had let out a sigh. A sigh of relief and a breath of fresh air? More like a sigh of disappointment.

But a second later, Syaoran smirked, then snorted; predictable.

But as Syaoran took his second step, a hand had reached out and patted him on his shoulder.

"Li-san…"

With his eyes wide and his surprise expression to the minimum, he pivoted, facing the voice.

Syaoran was met with a girl, with her hair plaited on both sides of her face. And a pair of overly large glasses covering her eyes.

"Kinomoto…" was his only reply.

They were then met with a silence, both waiting. He was waiting for her because his pride had stood in the way. And she was waiting not for him, but herself.

Sakura then gulped. "Annou… are you heading the same way?" Weak, yes, Sakura knew this but that was all she was capable of.

Would Syaoran let her off the hook?

"Let's go." Was his reply as he uncrossed his fingers within his pants pockets.

…………………………………………………………..

* * *

Both walked in silence, not considered as awkward or comfortable. But someone has to break it.

Syaoran? No, it was a test to his patience.

Sakura? Yes, it was necessary or so she thought to herself.

"Li-san, gomenasai (sorry). The other day, I really shouldn't had said what I said. My behaviour really was uncalled for…"

Silence, both continued on walking.

Sakura then gulped, "forgive me?"

Syaoran took this turn to look at her, _didn't she realise that he was at fault too? _And he released a sigh, _She's way too easy-going. Stuff my pride_.

"I'm also at fault, I shouldn't had lied to you." Syaoran knew this was the best he could do, he could never apologize, formally.

Sakura then smiled at him. Syaoran didn't reply to her question but she didn't need him to say it, it'll only make it harder for him.

"I guess, it's a deuce then." Sakura said smiling.

"Deuce? As in tennis 'deuce'? If that's the case, wouldn't someone want to win? By upsetting the person, not once but two times in one go, to win?"

Things were finally turning back to normal as it seemed.

"You play tennis?" Sakura questioned, all too quickly.

"You're trying to change the topic aren't you?" Syaoran said, sending Sakura an-all-knowing look, Sakuira returned it with a skeptical one.

"Fine! But you know what I mean anyways." Sakura pouted secretly.

"Well, you've been in our school for quite a while. I actually play quite a lot of sports but I'm the captain of our soccer team, I was elected last year by my sempai."

"How do you find the time to play other sports, when you're the captain of the soccer team? I know that our soccer team is the best at our school, from what okaa-san told me."

"Well, you see. Sometimes when the other club captains have difficulties and I actually have time. I kinda help them out. The guys know that when they ask me to play; it's not definite that I will agree."

Sakura nodded as she comprehended what Syaoran just said.

"Wow, you're so popular! Not only with the girls, but even with the guys!" Sakura laughed.

"Shut up!" Syaoran said but he too ended up smiling.

"Are you going to join a club? It'll help you out when the universities are making their selections." Syaoran said, wanting Sakura to stop laughing.

"I don't know, but I've been told by the teachers that many of the clubs at school are all sports. And the ones that don't need physical abilities already have enough members. I wanted to join the book club, the charity club and even the tutoring club but apparently they're all filled and not looking for anymore members." Sakura let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess, that's more studying time for me." Continued Sakura, as she smiled.

At this, Syaoran started to think about the real deal. It wasn't completely true what the clubs had told her. Maybe they weren't looking for members to join but accepting one extra member wasn't troublesome at all, Syaoran knew that. Then the real deal?

Sakura was an outcast, with no reputation at all; well at least not a good one. And with her being the nerd and the popular girls (Tomoyo, Meiling and Chiharu) targeting her, no one was willing to provide her shelter. Especially at the risk of being targeted themselves. And no one could blame them, who would purposely dress up as a nerd, and ask to be targeted? Why, the protagonist of this story, Sakura Kinomoto.

"I see, well; if it helps. I know that with the sporting clubs only the captains are official but try outs are being held soon."

Sakura smiled, if it was her old self, she would had been thrilled. But now, what she really wanted was to sit back and not have to worry about anything at all.

"Like you said, sports. I don't exactly look like a sporty person, do I?" Sakura joked.

"Anyway, I guess, I'll be on my way. See you tomorrow!" Sakura said as she hurried down her street heading home.

"See ya!"

………………………………………………………………….

* * *

The Daidouji's Residence

"Yes, Li-san and I are fine right now. I'm so happy that he wasn't too mad at me. I mean, at first I thought he was because during recess…well, it doesn't matter anymore. Because everything right now is just peachy."

It was nine at night when Tomoyo decided to drop by at Sakura's room for a little harmless visit or as it seemed.

Sakura was surprised at first but was more than eager to welcome Tomoyo into her room. The both started to chat like they were best friends since childhood. Well, that's what they're kinda were.

"I'm glad and happy for you. But just don't forget what I had told you about Syaoran. Don't get too close, you'll only get hurt. And I don't want to see that." Tomoyo said in her sugary voice.

Even in her sugary voice Tomoyo had made it seemed natural, hence realistic.

"I know. I won't even go there; I don't think I have the strength to. Right now, I think Li-san and I, we're just friends and I'm ecstatic over that already. I don't want anything more." Sakura laughed.

Tomoyo had observed Sakura's emotions just then, she had gone from sad to a cover-up happy face.

"Are you sure? I think you guys, would make such a cute couple!" Tomoyo said, hands clasped together with stars in her eyes.

"Tomoyo! Stop it! Hello?! I'm a nerd and he's..he's… this…soccer captain hunk!" Sakura replied, throwing the pillow she was hugging at Tomoyo lightly.

Inside, Sakura smiled. She felt so relaxed and comfortable, like old-times. When her and Tomoyo were in grade school.

As the pillow hit Tomoyo, she too felt herself letting her guard down; well almost.

"Oh, okay…" it was said, it an ambiguous way. With Tomoyo hoping that Sakura would catch on to what she meant.

Click.

Yes, Sakura isn't dense at this particular moment.

"Tomoyo! No way! You like Li-san, don't you?" Sakura said, all giggly.

Tomoyo naturally blushed, but also forced herself to blush, resulting in her resemblance to a tomatoe. She stayed quiet.

Sakura grabbed for another pillow, and threw it at her lightly.

"This is waaay too cute! I can't believe you said, him and I make a cute couple! Well, you guys make the perfect couple!" Sakura said, all to excitedly.

"Is this your first crush, love thingy? Have you told him? Oh my God, Tomoyo! Invite me to your wedding!" Sakura stood up and started to jump up and down, running around as if high on sugar.

Tomoyo smiled at this. Sakura seemed truly happy for her, but she couldn't let her guard down completely, she didn't want history to repeat. Never.

"Sorry!" Sakura said sheepishly, as she settled down her breathing. "Okay, so you were going to answer?" Sakura continued as if she hadn't made a fool of herself.

Tomoyo giggled, and put on her shy faze. Or at least she thought she had put it on or was it natural? It didn't matter.

"Yeah, he's my first crush for a few years now. And no, I haven't told him yet." She ended it with a disappointing note.

"Oh, well, you can't rush these things! But you have to tell him soon, this is our last year! Is there a reason, why you haven't told him?" Sakura questioned, innocently.

Sakura knew that Tomoyo was the confident, confronting type. She knew that Tomoyo was the type that if there was a job worth doing it was done. Tomoyo was the type that never liked second guessing, she rather faced the truth. So, what could have made Tomoyo put it off for so long?

"Well, if you haven't noticed practically the whole school is after him. It's been like this for years, ever since I've known him. And whenever any girl asks him out, he always politely declines. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself."

Tomoyo knew, what she just said before implied that the girls that did confess were only making fools out of themselves. There was a possibility that Sakura would think bad of her; but what Sakura also treasured was honesty and someone with their own mind.

Whilst with Sakura, yes she knew what Tomoyo just said was harsh. But it was Tomoyo's opinion and in all reality, Sakura half heartedly agree. But what she also knew was, at least the girls got it off their chest. She admired Tomoyo for that trait, Tomoyo was never afraid to speak her mind and knows what she wants. Sakura smiled at that. But for Tomoyo to hold back for this long, she must really like Syaoran.

At the back of her mind, Tomoyo gleamly smiled, her plan was falling into place.

"But, Tomoyo! You're different to all those other girls, trust me! You're in a different light compared to them!"

Tomoyo smiled at this.

"Maybe, but that's not just it. You know how I said, Syaoran goes through girls like girls goes through clothes." Tomoyo looked up facing Sakura, to see her respond a nod.

"It's not really my place to say, so I'll only say a little bit."

At his, Sakura being a girl herself, was curious. This sounded so juicy! So, she nodded her head rigorously.

"As you know, Syaoran is from the great Li-clan. He's actually the future heir but right now his mother and the elder's act as the leader of the clan. But once he becomes the rightful age, he'll solely take the position as the sole heir and leader. For years now, the elders had Syaoran go out and "escort" girls from other well known families, to make or grow relationships. And at the same time, have Syaoran refined his gentlemen skills. Syaoran went along with it. Well, until he met her. So, you know, how I said, he's calming down because this is the last year, that's not exactly it. It's because of her."

Tomoyo had stopped, leaving Sakura hanging.

"What? That's all you can tell me? And it was getting exciting." Sakura had let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, Syaoran would tell you, himself. Once he believes it is time." Tomoyo ended.

It was ambiguous, again.

Tomoyo knew Syaoran didn't tell her the story himself. Eriol had helped out but mostly it was the secret detective in which she had hired to investigate Syaoran. It had took her ages, to find out the whole story. It was not only hard but ridiculious. There was no evidence at all. All there was, was talk in other words rumours. But with a little help from Eriol, everything was confirmed. So eventhough it was hard and she wanted to give up many times, it was now all worth it. Well, not really. Yes, after finding out about Syaoran's past, Tomoyo knew what kind of girl Syaoran went after, which topics were taboo etc. But nothing more, she couldn't go past the barrier.

Sakura nodded to herself. Assuming that Tomoyo and Syaoran were close. Seeing that Tomoyo always referred to Syaoran as his given name. And also the fact that Syaoran had told Tomoyo a rather personal piece of his life. They really would make such a great couple.

"Well, it's getting late. I rather enjoyed our little chat. I better get going." Tomoyo said, faking a tired sigh.

"Crooked cucumbers! (From the little mr. men and missus show) I still have my maths homework to finish up."

Tomoyo giggled at this. "Sorry, I shouldn't have taken so much of your time. You know, ever since you came, exciting things just keep on occurring."

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm just rather slow with maths. Exciting? Well, personally I hope tomorrow would be a normal peaceful day for once. Well, sweet dreams Tomoyo."

As much as God loves Sakura, she didn't exactly define normal or peaceful. So, she can't exactly blame him.

……………………………………………………………………

* * *

*the next day*

Everything was as normal as it seems, for our Sakura.

As usual, Tomoyo had left early with the limousine. Sakura had declined the ride to school, and insisted that she ran for it. She had made it just before the bell had rung and as she entered, Syaoran had greeted her, a smile and a nod. While the other students shot looks of disgust at her.

All was good.

Sakura smiled, as she sat herself into her seat, no surprises.

The teacher then strolled in and did the normal roll call.

"Well, class. There's nothing new on the bulletin, so quietly do whatever you want; as the bell of first period would go soon."

Sakura smiled at this, so far so good. She then opened her textbook and her workbook, going through her work.

_Knock, knock, knock._

As the teacher put down what he was doing, and was about to reply to the knock at on door...

Well, actually he wasn't even given the chance to do either of those things, as the door was pulled opened and two people barged in.

"Sakura Kinomoto?!?" cried the first one.

Both were scanning the classroom.

At the cry of her name, Sakura's ear twitched. Not because the individual had cried out her name, her full name. But because of the individual's voice. She forced the will to look towards the voice, as on instinct and instead continued on with her work. Lowering her head lower to her work.

Whilst the classroom, would normally first look at the intruder when they first barged in, and then normally towards Sakura, at the mention of her name coming from the intruder's mouth. The classroom's stare remained on the two whom had barged into the classroom, unannounced.

Well, all except for two students. Syaoran and Eriol, as both choose to do the norm and ended up looking at Sakura, both with a confused look on their faces.

But who could blame the class, when two very very attractive males just happened to barged into their class?

"We've already checked the school's system, there's a Sakura Kinomoto at this very school and from what the reception said, she's in this class. Where is she?" The same intruder said, quite deadly.

"Yue, maybe she's late. You know, how she is. It's only homeroom." The second intruder finally spoke, seeing that the other was getting quite impatient. The other then, huffed in annoyance.

Sakura had to bite her lip, she couldn't see them but it had made no difference. She closed her eyes, willing them to go away. _Yukito, Yue, you bakas!_

Finally getting his act together the teacher decided to speak up.

"You two! Are to go outside and knock and wait for permission, before even considering coming into my class!" Yes, he was quite mad, at the disrespectful behaviour he was getting.

But all he got, was a deadly glare from the one named Yue.

"Yue, you know Sakura wouldn't like seeing you like this. Especially in this particular situation. We'll go outside to wait for Sakura." childed the now known Yukito.

At this, Sakura further bit her lip. _Please. Just go. _

"Whatever." Was his reply, as both headed towards the door.

Yukito then smiled. "I apologise, for interrupting."

At this, the teacher smiled, respect!

"Wait a second. This Kinomoto Sakura, could it be the Kinomoto Sakura sitting in the front corner?"

The intruders stopped; front corner? _Could they have over looked her?_

Yue stood in the same position, not believing that they could have over looked someone like _her._

Which left Yukito to do the job.

Everything seemed quite.

The bell finally rung, but everything was forgotten.

Sakura wanted to run, run where? To her next class, it was in this very room. Away? It was pointless, especially with Yue standing by the door.

Syaoran and Eriol looked on as the one named Yukito, advanced towards Sakura.

Both were very interested in the situation. Sakura might have looked afraid, but Syaoran and Eriol had recognised the two intruders. And knew they had meant no harm.

If anything, it looked like two older brothers angry at their younger sister.

Finally the individual reached Sakura's desk.

But still, Sakura didn't look up. She finally drew blood from her lips, as she lowered her eyes.

Yukito looked onto the girl, confused. Could there really be another girl with the same name as _her_? As he looked at her, he noticed the hair was similar but wasn't as bright, or maybe it was because it was plaited quite tightly.

_Could it be…?_

Slowly and quite daringly, Yukito brought out his hand under the girl's chin, softly. He lowered his head, seeing that the girl was wearing a pair of thick glasses. He couldn't afford to make a mistake.

Yue had turned around, Yukito had taken too long, to dismiss the girl as the wrong person. He couldn't believe he could have possibly missed _her_.

But seeing Yukito actions, Yue held his breath. Yukito would never touch a girl willingly, _unless_…

With their faces only inches apart; grey eyes found themselves drowning into the familiar, yet unfamiliar pair of green eyes.

Yukito then finally let out a true smile, "_Sakura_…".

Sakura too smiled, seeing a familiar face, "Yuki…".

Yue at the sound of her voice finally admitted, he had over looked her. But only at the sound of her voice. Not when Yukito, had said her name but only when she heard her voice.

"Sakura!" he cried, sprinting to where she sat.

Facing Yue, Sakura smiled, "Yue…".

Yue and Yukito were now standing side by side, not really believing that the girl sitting in front of them really was the girl they were searching for. But both threw that thought away, as they held out their arms, signalling a hug.

Sakura further smiled, as she stood up and jumped into their embrace.

The whole class, watched as the scene before them unfold. As a thought went through the classroom, what the hell was going on?

Yue was the first to realise the situation as he walked towards the teacher.

"I apologize, for the outburst earlier on. Would you please, excuse Kinomoto-san for the rest of the period? My brother and I, have to talk to her."

The teacher was quite surprised. Not because of the respect he was being given but rather the change of attitude.

"Very well. Kinomoto-san, it is your own responsibility to catch up with the rest of the class. Seeing the distraction, we probably only have time to complete half the chapter. Leave."

"Hai, arigatougozaimasu. (yes, thank you)" Sakura replied.

As she packed her things up. Yukito and Yue waited for her, eyeing her, not quite believing that they have finally found her.

With her things packed, Sakura walked towards Yukito and Yue and smiled.

"Let's go."

"Okay. Shitsureishimasu." Sakura had bowed facing the teacher as she reached Yue and Yukito.

Yue then opened the door, letting Sakura out first. And closing the door, but not before the two brothers each brought an arm around Sakura's waist, guiding her outside.

* * *

please review, for the next chappie!


End file.
